


Simpler Than Most - Más Fácil de lo Habitual

by Evalangui



Series: The Fate of the Pack [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilingual, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Spanish Translation, bilingual work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: Sergi has stopped lying to himself: he’s had a crush on a guy for a while. Things seem to be looking up when the guy turns out to be an omega and he agrees to take Sergi as his bondmate. But it isn’t as simple as alpha meets omega and they live happily ever after.For one thing, Ray has four other alphas. For another, one of them seems intent on ignoring every one of the conventions alphas are meant to live by. Sergi should be angry and he’s certainly worried, but the more lines Iesu crosses, the closer he gets to the person Sergi has always been afraid to be.Is Sergi brave enough to face himself and does Iesu have the patience to wait him out while he does?[An interlude in The Stars of the Pack series]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sergi ha dejado de engañarse: hace rato que le gusta otro hombre. Pero cuando dicho hombre resulta ser un omega y acepta a Sergi como su compañero alfa, pareciera que las cosas empiezan a salir bien. Pero no es tan simple como lo de un alfa conoce a un omega y son felices para siempre.  
> Para empezar, Ray tiene cuatro otros alfas. Encima uno de ellos parece decidido a ignorar todas las convenciones y protocolos. Sergi debería estar enfadado y naturalmente le preocupa, pero mientras más líneas cruza Iesu, más se acerca a la persona que Sergi siempre ha tenido demasiado miedo de ser.  
> ¿Tendrá Sergi el valor de enfrentarse a sí mismo? ¿Y tiene Iesu la paciencia para esperar a que lo haga?  
>  **Una novela corta en el universo de El destino de la Jauría.**

|   
  
---|---  
  
**Prologue**

| 

**Prólogo**  
  
“So, are we going to do something about it?”

| 

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer algo?  
  
Sergi looked up from the cement he was laying down on a line of bricks and glanced around, trying to figure out if they’d messed something up.

| 

Sergi levantó la vista del cemento que estaba aplicándole a una hilera de ladrillos y miró alrededor, tratando de descubrir si habían hecho algo mal.  
  
Gabriel had given them the easiest job he could because neither of them had any experience with construction.

| 

Gabriel les había dado el trabajo más fácil que había encontrado porque ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia en construcción.  
  
There was nothing out of place, Iesu had completed about as much of the next layer of bricks as he could—neat and straight like their foreman had asked.

| 

No había nada fuera de lugar, Iesu casi había completado la siguiente fila de ladrillos, prolija y recta, como había pedido el capataz.  
  
“About what?”

| 

––¿Hacer algo con qué?  
  
“This crush you have on me,” Iesu said.

| 

––Esta calentura que tienes conmigo ––dijo Iesu.  
  
Except he couldn’t have.

| 

Excepto que era imposible que hubiera dicho eso.  
  
Sergi stared at him, hoping the words would start making sense.

| 

Sergi se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que las palabras cobraran sentido.  
  
Iesu still had a bit of an accent and sometimes he’d use strange words—not wrong, really, just not quite the ones Sergi expected.

| 

Iesu todavía tenía un ligero acento y algunas veces usaba palabras extrañas, no incorrectas pero no exactamente las que Sergi esperaba. ––¿Qué?  
  
“What?” he said again when Iesu didn’t rephrase or repeat.

| 

––dijo de nuevo cuando Iesu no se explicó o repitió lo que había dicho.  
  
The other alpha wasn’t smiling for once, but his lips were still slightly curved upwards as if on the cusp of laughter.

| 

Para variar el otro alfa no sonreía, pero sus labios aún estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba como si estuviera a punto de reírse.  
  
And Sergi probably shouldn’t have noticed that.

| 

Probablemente no era normal que Sergi se hubiera fijado en eso.  
  
Iesu sighed, then took another brick and placed it precisely right, pressing it slightly against the cement underneath.

| 

Iesu suspiró, luego tomó otro ladrillo y lo colocó precisamente en su lugar, presionándolo ligeramente contra el cemento.  
  
He was relaxed, heartbeat steady and unrushed.

| 

Estaba relajado, el latido de su corazón constante y sin prisa.  
  
And then he did repeat it, equally unbothered.

| 

Y luego lo repitió, despreocupadamente.  
  
“This crush you have on me.

| 

––Esta calentura que tienes conmigo.  
  
I just wondered if you were planning on ever acting on it.”

| 

Solo me preguntaba si alguna vez pensabas hacer algo al respecto.  
  
At that, he glanced up at Sergi through his dark eyelashes, not in defiance, but…

| 

––Ante eso, miró a Sergi a través de sus pestañas oscuras, no desafiante sino...  
  
Was that a challenge?

| 

¿Era una acusación?  
  
Did he want to fight?

| 

¿Estaba buscando pelea?  
  
“Are you crazy?” he blurted out, too shocked for politeness.

| 

––¿Estás loco? ––espetó, demasiado sorprendido para acordarse de los modales. ––¿Por qué...?  
  
“Why…

| 

Yo no...  
  
I don’t…” He stopped talking and Iesu straightened at once, dark eyes sharply attentive.

| 

––dejó de hablar. Iesu se enderezó de inmediato, sus ojos oscuros lo observaban atentamente.  
  
“You don’t have a crush on me?” he inquired very politely, but it was a dare, of course.

| 

––¿No estás caliente conmigo? -–preguntó muy educadamente, pero era un desafío, por supuesto.  
  
Because if Sergi said it and it wasn’t true, they both knew his body would give away the lie.

| 

Porque si Sergi lo decía y no era verdad, ambos sabían que su cuerpo revelaría la mentira.  
  
And it was stupid because Iesu knew.

| 

Lo cual era una idiotez porque Iesu obviamente ya lo sabía.  
  
And he wasn’t acting anything like Sergi had imagined.

| 

Y no estaba reaccionando como Sergi se había imaginado.  
  
He wasn’t freaking out and he wasn’t punching him.

| 

No le había dado un ataque ni había intentado romperle la cara.  
  
But none of that meant it wasn’t crazy.

| 

Pero eso no quitaba que fuera una locura.  
  
“Just… stop.

| 

––No... Déjalo.  
  
I don’t know what you expect to accomplish with this, but—”

| 

No sé qué esperas lograr con esto, pero...  
  
“Orgasms,” Iesu interrupted.

| 

––Orgasmos ––Iesu lo interrumpió.  
  
It was against protocol, and combined with the rest of this absurd conversation, enough insult to throw the first punch.

| 

Iba contra el protocolo y combinado con el resto de esta absurda conversación, era más que insulto suficiente para justificar que Sergi diera el primer golpe.  
  
But Sergi was too confused to be angry.

| 

Pero Sergi estaba demasiado confundido para enojarse.  
  
He gaped at Iesu for long enough the other alpha had the chance to continue, “I thought you told Ray you had grown enough balls to admit you liked guys; what’s the holdup now?”

| 

Se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta tanto tiempo que el otro alfa tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, ––Pensé que le habías dicho a Ray que habías madurado lo suficiente para admitir que te gustaban los hombres, ¿Ahora qué te pasa?  
  
“I like Ray,” Sergi almost spat.

| 

––Me gusta Ray ––le espetó Sergi.  
  
He glared down at the cement. Too thick and too quick-drying to be left unfinished, he had to at least finish the layer so Iesu could put the bricks down or it’d dry like that and ruin the whole thing.

| 

Concentro su mirada fulminante en el cemento, demasiado espeso y secándose demasiado rápido para dejar el trabajo a medio acabar, por lo menos tenía que terminar la capa para que Iesu pudiera poner los ladrillos o se secaría así y arruinaría todo.  
  
They barely had enough money to get the materials, which was why they were doing all the work themselves.

| 

Apenas tenían suficiente dinero para comprar los materiales, por eso estaban haciendo todo el trabajo ellos mismos.  
  
If they delayed the project, Gabriel would probably kill them both.

| 

Si retrasaban el proyecto, Gabriel probablemente los mataría a los dos.  
  
“And you like me,” Iesu calmly repeated.

| 

––Y te gusto yo ––Iesu repitió con calma.  
  
“I can tell: you keep looking at my chest when I take my shirt off.”

| 

––Se te nota: no haces más que quedarte mirándome el pecho cuando me quito la camisa––.  
  
Sergi glared at him.

| 

Sergi lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
Why did he even do that?

| 

¿Para qué mierda se sacaba la camisa en primer lugar?  
  
It was winter; it didn’t matter how hard they worked, it wasn’t enough to make them sweat through their clothes.

| 

Era invierno así que no importaba lo duro que trabajaran; nunca sudaban lo bastante para mancharse la ropa.  
  
Iesu said he was used to the cold because he’d only come to England when he was ten, but Romania had milder winters than England and Iesu was a werewolf, so he couldn’t feel the effects of the weather that keenly in any case.

| 

Iesu decía que estaba acostumbrado al frío porque solo había venido a Inglaterra cuando tenía diez años, pero Rumania tenía inviernos más suaves que Inglaterra y, en cualquier caso, Iesu era un hombre lobo así que igual tampoco podía sentir mucho los efectos del clima.  
  
Of course Sergi had stared: the guy had got half naked in the middle of their work day for no logical reason!

| 

Por supuesto que Sergi se lo había quedado mirando: ¡El tipo se había medio desnudado en medio del trabajo sin ninguna razón lógica!  
  
“Yeah, sure, because Romania is cold, right?

| 

––Sí, claro, porque en Rumania hace frío, ¿verdad?  
  
Like I don’t know where Romania is or can’t google what the temperature is like!”

| 

¡Como si no supiera dónde está Rumania, o no pudiera googlear cómo es la temperatura!  
  
That shut Iesu up, but not for long, and when he spoke, Sergi realised his mistake.

| 

Eso le cerró la boca al otro, pero no por mucho tiempo, y cuando habló, Sergi se dio cuenta de su error.  
  
“You looked up the weather in Romania?”

| 

––¿Has buscado el clima de Rumania?  
  
Sergi shrugged, painstakingly evening out yet another half meter of grey paste.

| 

Sergi se encogió de hombros, y untó otro medio metro de pasta gris con exagerada minuciosidad.  
  
“You kept talking about it.

| 

––No hacías más que hablar de eso.  
  
Not like googling is hard.”

| 

No es que googlear sea difícil––.  
  
“No,” Iesu admitted.

| 

––No ––admitió Iesu.  
  
“What’s the weather like in Russia?”

| 

––¿Cómo es el clima en Rusia?  
  
“What?”

| 

––¿Qué?––  
  
“Isn’t that where your mum is from?” Iesu asked.

| 

––¿No es de donde es tu madre?  
  
He leaned closer to the bricks, presumably to make sure they were properly aligned, but with vision in the range of 200/20, he’d only need to lean that close to solder on microchips.

| 

––Iesu preguntó, acercando la cara a los ladrillos, en teoría para asegurarse de que estaban alineados correctamente, pero con una visión en el rango de la perfección absoluta, solo necesitaría acercarse tanto para soldar microchips.  
  
He also couldn’t quite see how they’d gone from accusing him of having a crush on another alpha to talking about his mother’s origins, but he’d take the out if it was offered.

| 

Sergi tampoco entendía cómo habían pasado de acusarlo de estar enamorado de otro alfa a hablar sobre los orígenes de su madre, pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar el cambio de tema que se le ofrecía.  
  
“Yeah, but she came over when she was little.

| 

–Sí, pero vino cuando era pequeña.  
  
Her pack was struggling, and she had an aunt here.”

| 

Su jauría tenía problemas y ella tenía una tía aquí.--  
  
He didn’t mean to look up, but he still caught Iesu’s sympathetic grimace.

| 

No quiso alzar la mirada, pero aun así percibió la simpatía de Iesu.  
  
“Yeah, not even the land is enough, what with humans—” He cut himself off and shook his head, as if dislodging the unpleasant thoughts.

| 

–Sí, ni siquiera la tierra es suficiente, con lo que los humanos... --Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza, como si se deshiciera de los pensamientos desagradables.  
  
Sergi wasn’t surprised: from what he’d seen, Iesu didn’t seem capable of taking much seriously.

| 

Sergi no estaba sorprendido: por lo que había visto, Iesu no parecía capaz de tomarse nada en serio.  
  
He only realised he was still looking when the other man raised his head and met his eyes.

| 

Solo se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba observándolo cuando el otro hombre alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
“So, do you speak Russian?”

| 

–Entonces, ¿hablas ruso?  
  
“Oh, not really.

| 

–Ah, no, no mucho.  
  
A few phrases, but…” He shrugged.

| 

Algunas frases, pero... –Se encogió de hombros.  
  
“She didn’t want my dad to feel left out.”

| 

–Mi madre no quería que mi padre se sintiera excluido.  
  
“Oh, that sucks,” Iesu said sympathetically, then randomly offered, “I like the Cyrillic alphabet.”

| 

–Ah, que lastima –, dijo Iesu con simpatía, y entonces decidió compartir un detalle irrelevante, –Me gusta el alfabeto cirílico–.  
  
Sergi frowned at him.

| 

Sergi frunció el ceño.  
  
He liked the sound of his mother’s language, but the alphabet gave him a headache with all the letters that looked the same as English but were actually pronounced differently.

| 

A el le gustaba como sonaba su lengua materna, pero el alfabeto era un dolor de cabeza lleno de letras que parecían inglesas pero se pronunciaban de manera diferente.  
  
“Shouldn’t you hate Russians?”

| 

–¿No deberías odiar a los rusos?–  
  
“Because of something that happened forty years before I was born?” Iesu asked.

| 

–¿Por algo que sucedió cuarenta años antes de que yo naciera? –-preguntó Iesu.  
  
He only spared Sergi a glance in between laying his bricks.

| 

Le dirigió una mirada incrédula por encima de los ladrillos.  
  
“Not really. It’s hardly people’s fault that their leaders suck.

| 

–La verdad que no, no es culpa de la gente que sus líderes sean una mierda.  
  
The Russians didn’t even choose them democratically.”

| 

Los rusos ni siquiera los eligieron democráticamente –.  
  
“Do you like history?” he asked, mostly because he was afraid of what Iesu would come up with if left to his own devices.

| 

–¿Te gusta la historia?–, preguntó, sobre todo porque tenía miedo de lo que a Iesu podía occurrirsele hablar si lo dejaba elegir.  
  
“It’s sad,” Iesu said thoughtfully.

| 

–Es triste --dijo Iesu pensativo.  
  
“But… yeah, I could never stop myself from listening in class.

| 

–Pero... sí, nunca pude dejar de escuchar en clase.  
  
Like a train wreck, you know?

| 

Es como un accidente de tren, ¿sabes?  
  
Can’t look away.”

| 

No puedes apartar la mirada–.  
  
“It’s not all sad,” Sergi pointed out.

| 

–No todo es triste --señaló Sergi.  
  
Even when it was, at least it was certain.

| 

Incluso cuando lo era, al menos era cierto.  
  
The past couldn’t change.

| 

El pasado no cambiaba.  
  
He had liked history in school, and he’d almost taken it for A levels, but his teachers had known he didn’t want to go to university, so he’d ended up doing DT instead.

| 

A él le había gustado la historia en la escuela y casi la había estudiado en bachillerato, pero sus profesores sabían que no quería ir a la universidad, así que había terminado haciendo tecnología.  
  
“And at least you know, it’s done.

| 

–Y al menos ya lo sabes. Lo hecho, hecho está.  
  
And you can learn from it and avoid it.”

| 

Y puedes aprender de lo que paso y evitar que se repita.  
  
“Is it?” Iesu asked mildly, lining up another brick “I don’t think so; we find out new stuff all the time.

| 

–¿Pero realmente está hecho y punto? --preguntó Iesu suavemente, alineando otro ladrillo. --No lo creo; descubrimos cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.  
  
Plus, it depends who tells you the story.”

| 

Además, depende de quién te cuente la historia.  
  
“Well, yes, victors and all, but still, there’s evidence—”

| 

–Bueno, sí, la historia está escriba por los vencedores y todo es, pero igual hay evidencia.  
  
“There’s a lot of evidence that we don’t learn anything,” Iesu said, interrupting once again.

| 

–Hay mucha evidencia de que no aprendemos nada '--dijo Iesu, interrumpiendo una vez más.  
  
Sergi was quiet, surprised but not offended.

| 

Sergi se quedó callado, sorprendido pero no ofendido.  
  
“What’s got into you?

| 

–¿Qué te pasa?  
  
You’re normally so…” He waved, not quite sure of what word to use.

| 

Normalmente eres tan... – Sacudió una mano en el aire, no muy seguro de qué palabra usar.  
  
Iesu was downright cheery most of the time.

| 

Iesu parecía muy alegre la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
In Sergi’s experience, it was almost impossible to get him to drop the smile.

| 

Según Sergi había observado, era casi imposible hacerlo que dejara de sonreír.  
  
“Optimistic?” Iesu offered with a wry smile.

| 

–¿Optimista? --Iesu ofreció con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, but looked down at his work.

| 

–Sí --dijo, pero bajó la mirada a los ladrillos.  
  
He wasn’t sure this was that much better than talk about crushes.

| 

No estaba seguro de que esto fuera mucho mejor que hablar de calenturas.  
  
Iesu laughed, but it was nothing like his usual joyful laughter.

| 

Iesu se rio, pero no se parecía en nada a su habitual risa alegre.  
  
It sounded bitter.

| 

Sonaba amarga.  
  
“Not really; I’m just happy.

| 

–No realmente, solo soy feliz.  
  
I know it doesn’t last, so I enjoy it.”

| 

Sé que no dura, así que lo disfruto.  
  
That made Sergi smile despite himself.

| 

Sergi no pudo contener una sonrisa.  
  
“That’s… incredibly dark, actually.” He didn’t mean to glance up either.

| 

–Eso es... increíblemente deprimente, la verdad.– Tampoco pudo evitar alzar la mirada.  
  
“Yeah, well, the whole point of carpe diem is that you gotta seize the day because it will end,” he said this while watching Sergi’s face pointedly.

| 

–Sí, bueno, la idea de carpe diem es que tienes que aprovechar el día porque se termina --dijo Iesu mientras lo miraba a la cara fijamente.  
  
Was he…?

| 

Estaba…?  
  
He licked his lips. “Wanna seize the day with me?” he asked with mischief in his eyes.

| 

Se lamió los labios y pregunto –¿Quieres aprovechar el momento conmigo?  
  
Sergi snorted.

| 

\--le preguntó con ojos traviesos.  
  
Iesu might have been kidding, but it was such a bad pickup line…

| 

Sergi resopló, Iesu estaba bromeando pero era una línea para ligar tan mala que…  
  
“Are we jumping off a bridge?”

| 

–¿Vamos a saltar de un puente?  
  
Iesu put down the brick in his hands and straightened, meeting Sergi’s eyes full on.

| 

Iesu dejó el ladrillo que tenía en las manos y se enderezó, mirándolo directo a los ojos.  
  
He had dark brown eyes, framed by lashes they’d have put on ads for mascara.

| 

Tenía ojos marrones oscuros, enmarcados por pestañas que se podrían haber puesto en anuncios de rímel.  
  
He was wearing a shirt today, but it didn’t matter: he was beautiful, and he was looking straight at Sergi like he wanted to devour him.

| 

Hoy llevaba puesta una camisa, pero no importaba: era hermoso y estaba mirando a Sergi como si quisiera devorarlo.  
  
“Depends, are you going to hold my hand?”

| 

–Depende, ¿me vas a dar la mano?  
  
Sergi swallowed, torn between everything he knew should happen in a situation such as this and everything that was actually going on through his head.

| 

Sergi tragó saliva, confundido por lo que sabía que debería suceder en una situación como esta y lo que realmente le estaba pasando por la cabeza.  
  
Through his body: his heart was racing, his skin flushing, he was…

| 

Y por el cuerpo: tenía el corazón desbocado, le hervía la piel y estaba...  
  
“You are serious…?”

| 

–¿Hablas en serio...?  
  
Iesu just nodded, pulse a little faster now, but steady.

| 

Iesu solo asintió, su pulso ligeramente más rápido, pero constante.  
  
The guy had balls of steel.

| 

El tipo tenía bolas de acero.  
  
“Yes, I’m serious.

| 

–Sí, hablo en serio.  
  
I want you.”

| 

Quiero hacerlo contigo.–  
  
The words seemed to cut through Sergi’s defences, leaving him shaky and uncertain.

| 

Las palabras atravesaron sus defensas como un disparo, dejándolo tembloroso e inseguro.  
  
He could say no, he knew.

| 

Sabía que podía decir que no.  
  
If he did, it’d be safe; everything would go back to normal.

| 

Si decía que no, estaría a salvo: todo volvería a la normalidad.  
  
Iesu would still know the truth, but he was hardly going to tell anybody, was he?

| 

Iesu aún sabría la verdad, pero no era como si se lo fuera a contar a alguien, ¿verdad?  
  
Maybe he was actually more pessimistic than Sergi had assumed, but he wasn’t a dick to go and tell on Sergi because Sergi had rejected him.

| 

Puede que fuera más pesimista de lo que Sergi había supuesto, pero no era un idiota como parar ir hablando de Sergi sólo porque Sergi lo había rechazado.  
  
Nobody would know.

| 

No lo sabría nadie.  
  
Except them.

| 

Excepto ellos.  
  
The idea of actually leaving it hanging between them was almost worse.

| 

La idea de dejarlo flotando entre ellos era casi peor.  
  
The only thing worse than being afraid was being afraid in front of someone who was brave.

| 

Lo único peor que tener miedo era tener miedo delante de alguien valiente.  
  
Except Iesu didn’t seem to care enough to need to be brave—it sounded like he could take it or leave it.

| 

Excepto que a Iesu no parecía importarle lo suficiente como para necesitar ser valiente, parecía que podía tomarlo o dejarlo.  
  
He was interested enough to ask, but not worried enough about Sergi’s reaction to be truly nervous.

| 

Estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para sugerirlo, pero no le preocupaba lo suficiente la reacción de Sergi como para estar realmente nervioso.  
  
Iesu sighed.

| 

Iesu suspiró.  
  
“What about a kiss?” he asked gently, and his pulse picked up.

| 

–¿Qué tal un beso? --preguntó suavemente y su pulso se aceleró.  
  
“Trial run, you are satisfied, or you get your money back.”

| 

–Lo probamos, si no está satisfecho, le devolvemos su dinero.  
  
Sergi didn’t get this guy: he’d been cool as a cucumber asking for orgasms, but he was getting all nervous over a kiss?

| 

Sergi no entendía a este tipo: hace cinco minutos había hablado de orgasmos fresco como una lechuga ¿y ahora se estaba poniendo nervioso por un beso?  
  
Except that left him with zero excuses: Iesu wanted him and he was willing to not just ask but insist.

| 

Pero se le habían acabado las excusas: Iesu estaba interesado en él y estaba dispuesto no sólo a preguntar sino a insistir.  
  
He had to care at least a little.

| 

Tenía que importarle por lo menos un poco.  
  
And Sergi could be the coward who passed up on something they both knew very well he wanted, or he could…

| 

Y Sergi podía ser el cobarde que dejaba pasar algo que ambos sabían muy bien que deseaba, o podía...  
  
His eyes dropped to Iesu’s lips and he snatched them away as fast as he could.

| 

Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Iesu y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.  
  
But of course, Iesu had seen.

| 

Pero por supuesto Iesu lo había visto.  
  
He could hardly miss it the way he was staring at Sergi’s face, so intent it almost felt like he was trying to read his mind.

| 

Era imposible que no lo viera con la forma que estaba mirándolo fijamente a la cara, tan concentrado que casi parecía que intentaba leerle la mente.  
  
Sergi glanced around, unconsciously looking for witnesses.

| 

Sergi miró alrededor, inconscientemente buscando testigos.  
  
Or an excuse.

| 

O una excusa.  
  
But he didn’t want an excuse.

| 

Pero no quería una excusa.  
  
He hadn’t lied to Ray: he had been awful to him because he couldn’t deal with being attracted to another man, and he’d also grown the fuck up and got over it.

| 

Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Ray: lo había tratado fatal porque no había sabido cómo lidiar con sentirse atraído por otro hombre, pero había madurado y lo había superado.  
  
Back when he’d hit Ray over the head with that ball to get his attention, there was no way in hell he’d been able to walk up to Josh and tell him he was interested in joining the new pack.

| 

En aquel entonces cuando le había tirado esa pelota a la cabeza a Ray para llamar su atención, no hubiera sido capaz de acercarse a Josh y decirle que estaba interesado en unirse a la nueva jauría.  
  
It was fine for an alpha to want a male omega, but Sergi had been all too conscious that his preference had nothing to do with pheromones and the moon.

| 

Estaba bien visto que un alfa se sintiera atraído a un hombre si ese hombre era una omega, pero Sergi siempre había sabido que su preferencia no tenía nada que ver con las feromonas y la luna.  
  
Male omegas weren’t an exception to him.

| 

Los hombres omegas no eran una excepción para él.  
  
It hadn’t been just Ray.

| 

No había sido solo Ray.  
  
And it wasn’t just Ray now.

| 

Y tampoco era solo Ray ahora.  
  
He met Iesu’s eyes again, gave a tiny nod.

| 

Alzó la vista y encontró los ojos de Iesu una vez más.  
  
The other alpha’s face broke into a smile, glad and joyful.

| 

Asintió levemente. Súbitamente, los labios e Iesu se curvaron en una sonrisa casi jubilosa.  
  
Sergi could see what he’d said in his face: the way he honestly relished every little thing.

| 

Sergi podía ver lo que había dicho en su cara: como disfrutaba incluso de las pequeñas cosas con todo su ser.  
  
He stepped around the half-built wall slowly, as if afraid of frightening a skittish horse.

| 

Iesu empezó a dar la vuelta alrededor del muro a medio construir lentamente, como si temiera asustar a un caballo nervioso.  
  
Sergi just stood there, fists clenched and breath coming out too fast.

| 

Sergi se quedó dónde estaba, con los puños apretados y casi jadeando.  
  
And then Iesu stopped right in front of him, too close but not quite stepping into his personal space.

| 

Y entonces Iesu se detuvo justo en frente de él, demasiado cerca pero sin entrar completamente en su espacio personal.  
  
His smile was teasing this time, and he licked his full bottom lip before speaking, effectively making sure Sergi missed the first half of his sentence.

| 

Esta vez, su sonrisa era una provocación. Se lamió el labio inferior antes de hablar, efectivamente asegurándose de que Sergi se perdiera la primera mitad de su oración.  
  
“…spin the bottle.”

| 

–…la botellita.  
  
He looked up and saw in Iesu’s dimples that his distraction had been noted.

| 

Alzó la mirada y vio en los hoyuelos de Iesu que la distracción se le había notado.  
  
He bit down on a question and stepped forward instead, taking hold of Iesu’s upper arm hard enough to make the other man straighten up, eyes widening.

| 

Se tragó la pregunta y dio un paso adelante, agarrándolo por el brazo con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que se enderezara y abriera bien los ojos.  
  
Iesu’s lips parted to speak and Sergi leaned in and stopped him with his mouth.

| 

Los labios de Iesu se entreabrieron para hablar y Sergi se inclinó y lo detuvo con la boca.  
  
He pressed his lips against Iesu’s, moving them slowly but firmly.

| 

Presionó sus labios contra los de Iesu, moviéndolos lenta pero firmemente.  
  
He wasn’t backing down now.

| 

No pensaba echarse atrás ahora.  
  
It wasn’t like kissing Ray had been at all.

| 

No era como besar a Ray.  
  
Of course, he was neither moon high nor fucking his new omega, so it was a rather absurd comparison.

| 

Por supuesto, no estaba ni lunático ni follando con su nuevo omega así que era una comparación bastante absurda.  
  
His wolf was turned on, just like he was, but Sergi was most definitely the one in charge.

| 

Su lobo estaba caliente, igual que él, pero el que estaba a cargo era definitivamente Sergi.  
  
And he was kissing a man.

| 

Y estaba besando a un hombre.  
  
He hadn’t really thought of it that way when it’d been Ray—maybe because all his wolf cared about was the fact that Ray was an omega.

| 

Realmente no lo había pensado así con Ray, tal vez porque lo único que le importaba a su lobo era el hecho de que Ray era un omega.  
  
Their omega.

| 

Su omega.  
  
Iesu made a sound in his mouth and Sergi took the chance to push his tongue past his lips.

| 

Iesu gimió en su boca y Sergi aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar su lengua más allá de sus labios.  
  
Iesu sucked on it and Sergi realised his hands were around Iesu’s neck, tilting his face so he could kiss him deeper.

| 

Iesu se la chupó y Sergi se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Iesu, acomodándole el rostro para poder besarlo más profundamente.  
  
He tasted like the tomato and oregano pasta sauce Alec had made for lunch.

| 

Sabía a la salsa de tomate y orégano que Alec había preparado para el almuerzo.  
  
Like home, like…

| 

Sabía a hogar, a...  
  
There were hands on his own clothes, tugging at his shirt hard enough to make him stumble forward and press them together from clavicle to knee.

| 

Iesu tenía las manos en su ropa, tirándole de la camisa tan fuerte que lo hizo tropezar hasta que se chocaron de frente, cuerpos tocándose de las clavículas a las rodillas.  
  
It sent a pulse of heat through Sergi’s cock and made him thrust.

| 

Lo atravesó una ola de calor que se fue directa a su polla y no pudo resistir el impulso de empujar hacia adelante.  
  
Iesu growled and tugged harder, trying to pull him closer, and that was when his own dick, equally hard and ready, pressed against Sergi’s leg.

| 

Iesu dejó escapar un gruñido y tiró más fuerte, tratando de acercarlo más y fue entonces cuando Sergi sintió su polla, también dura, contra su pierna.  
  
Sergi tripped over his own two feet when he stumbled back—only Iesu’s grip kept him from falling on his arse.

| 

Sergi se tropezó con sus propios pies en su apuro por retroceder y si no hubiera sido porque Iesu lo sujetó, se hubiera caído de culo.  
  
But Iesu had felt it because he let go and took a step back.

| 

Pero Iesu lo había sentido retirarse porque lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.  
  
His skin was flushed, his eyes dark and round, and he smelled of sweat, sunlight and sex.

| 

Tenía la cara colorada, los ojos oscuros y muy abiertos, y olía a sudor, a luz solar y a sexo.  
  
Sergi watched him warily, heart beating ten miles an hour and body all out of sorts.

| 

Sergi lo observó cautelosamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera.  
  
A part of him wanted to step closer again, feel the warmth of the other alpha’s body against him, against his cock, which was most unhappy that Sergi had interrupted the good times...

| 

En parte quería acercarse de nuevo, sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro alfa contra él, contra su pene, que no estaba nada contento de que Sergi hubiera parado con lo bien que lo habían estado pasando.  
  
But he couldn’t move.

| 

Pero no lograba moverse.  
  
His body wasn’t the problem—he’d tried not to think about it too much, but he’d jerked off to guys before. He had…

| 

El problema no era su cuerpo, aunque siempre había intentado no pensar en el tema, si que se había masturbado pensando en hombres, había...  
  
He had known the attraction was real, that they could make his body react.

| 

Había sabido que la atracción era real, que un hombre podía hacerlo reaccionar físicamente.  
  
But he’d thought it’d be physical.

| 

Pero había pensado era algo físico.  
  
In fact, he had pictured it just like heat: an uncontrollable urge he had to satisfy, an unthinking impulse he couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to.

| 

En realidad se lo había imaginado como el celo: un impulso animal fuera de su control que debía satisfacer, un instinto que aunque hubiera querido no podía haber reprimido.  
  
Thinking back on it, he didn’t feel so great about fucking Ray on the ground, about the way he hadn’t even asked if Ray was okay or needed him to do something different.

| 

Cuando lo recordaba, no se sentía nada cómodo con la forma en que se había follado a Ray sobre la hierba, o como ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien o necesitaba que él hiciera algo diferente.  
  
But the moon didn’t know how to be gentle; it just wasn’t its nature.

| 

Pero la luna no sabía cómo ser amable; simplemente no era su naturaleza.  
  
It hadn’t been up to Sergi and he knew perfectly well he’d do it again.

| 

No había sido decisión de Sergi y sabía perfectamente que lo volvería a hacer.  
  
It was a truth he understood to his very core: he could not resist an omega in heat any more than he could resist the tide.

| 

Era una verdad que él entendía en lo más profundo de su ser: no podía resistirse un omega en celo de la misma forma que no podía resistirse a la marea.  
  
This was nothing like that.

| 

Esto no era completamente distinto.  
  
He’d stepped back.

| 

Había retrocedido.  
  
Just because he’d felt Iesu’s cock against his leg, nothing more, not even a little pain.

| 

Solo porque había sentido la polla de Iesu contra su pierna, nada más, ni siquiera había hecho falta un poco de dolor.  
  
All it had taken to stop him in his tracks had been another man’s erection and that was all in his head.

| 

Había bastado la erección de otro hombre para detenerlo y eso estaba en su cabeza.  
  
That was on him.

| 

Eso era su responsabilidad.  
  
His wolf wasn’t scared, or freaked, or shaking a little.

| 

Su lobo no tenía miedo, ni estaba sorprendido, ni estaba temblando un poco.  
  
He knew it wasn’t the wolf because the wolf didn’t hesitate or doubt.

| 

Sabía que no era el lobo porque el lobo no dudaba ni se cuestionaba nada.  
  
Iesu held his gaze a moment longer—a strange perversion of an alpha stand-off—and then shook his head and turned away, effectively conceding.

| 

Iesu le sostuvo su mirada por un momento más: una extraña perversión de un enfrentamiento entre alfas. Y luego negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, concediendo el encuentro.  
  
Except there was nothing to concede.

| 

Excepto que no había nada que conceder.  
  
This wasn’t a fight.

| 

No había habido pelea.  
  
This was…

| 

Esto era...  
  
Sergi didn’t know what it was, except wrong.

| 

Sergi no sabía lo que era, sólo que no estaba bien.  
  
It sounded a little pathetic when put like that, but it also meant whatever happened was Sergi’s responsibility.

| 

Sonaba un poco patético cuando lo pensaba así, pero también significaba que pasara lo que pasara, sería responsabilidad de Sergi.  
  
If he did this, he’d have no excuses to hide behind.

| 

Si hacía algo, no tendría excusas tras las que escudarse.  
  
“I… I mean, we can’t.

| 

––Yo... quiero decir, no podemos.  
  
Ray—”

| 

Ray...  
  
Iesu straightened.

| 

Iesu se enderezó.  
  
“What?” he said.

| 

––¿Qué?  
  
He’d lost his easy-going nature like someone shedding a cloak.

| 

––preguntó, perdiendo la calma como quien se deshace de un abrigo.  
  
Sergi could almost smell his anger now, like something burning, and he suddenly looked dangerous.

| 

Ahora Sergi casi podía oler su ira, olía a quemado, y de repente parecía peligroso.  
  
Like an alpha, like a predator.

| 

Un alfa. Un depredador.  
  
“Well, it’s cheating.

| 

––Bueno, son cuernos...  
  
We are not—”

| 

Nosotros no...  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Iesu spat.

| 

––Oh, por el amor de dios! ––escupió Iesu.  
  
“Ray would thank us if we found ourselves a way not to bother him.”

| 

––Ray nos agradecería si encontramos una manera de no molestarlo!  
  
“He—” Sergi tried to say.

| 

––Él...––trató de decir Sergi.  
  
“He’s tired, as anyone would be,” Iesu snapped.

| 

––Está cansado, como lo estaría cualquiera en su situación ––espetó Iesu.  
  
“Just because he can have five mates, it doesn’t mean it’s easy.

| 

––El hecho de que pueda tener cinco compañeros, no significa que sea fácil.  
  
So, if you are not interested, just ask to take it back, no harm done.

| 

Mira, si no estás interesado, dilo, no hay problema.  
  
I told you before.

| 

Ya te lo dije antes.  
  
But do not bullshit me.”

| 

Pero no me vengas con sandeces.  
  
“Okay, I—”

| 

––Esta bien, yo...  
  
But Iesu didn’t let him finish, he turned around and headed for the house.

| 

Pero Iesu no lo dejó terminar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.  
  
“Finish the goddamned wall on your own.

| 

––Termina la maldita pared tú sólo.  
  
I’m going to check if Ray needs anything.”

| 

Voy a ver si Ray necesita algo.


	2. 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate HTML so you get 2 chapters for the price of one!
> 
> Hikaru, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste! :D

#  Chapter 1

| 

#  Capítulo uno   
  
---|---  
  
The craziest thing was that he didn’t act any differently around Sergi the next time he saw him.

| 

Lo más extraño fue que la siguiente vez que se vieron, Iesu no se comportara de forma diferente con Sergi.   
  
And the next time he saw him was at dinner that night.

| 

Y la siguiente vez que se vieron fue esa misma noche en la cena.   
  
They were having take-away because Alec had taken a shift at the closest hospital and wouldn’t get back till late.

| 

Habían comprado comida porque Alec había tomado un turno en el hospital más cercano y no regresaría hasta tarde.   
  
Gabriel had pretty much decided on his own that they should focus on the house at the moment, but Alec made enough money with any work he did that it was well worth letting him work instead of trying to teach him to make brick walls.

| 

Gabriel había decidido él sólo que debían concentrarse en terminar la casa, pero Alec ganaba suficiente dinero con cualquier trabajo que valía la pena dejarlo trabajar en lugar de tratar de enseñarle a hacer paredes de ladrillo.   
  
Sergi tried not to resent it; after all, the guy had spent years cramming to be a doctor and it was obviously the only reason he’d got to be in the pack in the first place.

| 

Sergi intentaba no tomárselo mal; después de todo, el hombre se había pasado años matándose para llegar a ser médico y era obvio que era la única razón por la que lo habían invitado a unirse a la jauría.   
  
He was the shyest alpha Sergi had ever met, for one, and even though he was the second oldest, he’d let everyone else go before him when they’d mated Ray for the first time.

| 

Sergi nunca había conocido a un alfa más tímido. Aunque era el segundo mayor en edad, había dejado que todos se aparearan con Ray antes que él durante la primera noche. Completamente distinto a Iesu.   
  
Nothing like Iesu, who could have probably charmed Ray into dating him if he’d wanted to.

| 

Iesu probablemente hubiera podido convencer a Ray de que saliera con él si hubiera querido.   
  
Not that men in their pack dated other men, of course.

| 

No es que los hombres en su jauría salieran con otros hombres, por supuesto.   
  
A friend could give you a hand here and there—mostly during the full-moon—and some guys got more enthusiastic than others about it.

| 

Un amigo podría darte una mano aquí y allá, principalmente durante la luna llena, y algunos se entusiasmaban más que otros.   
  
But that was it.

| 

Pero eso era todo.   
  
Guys liked sex, and sometimes it was convenient to have sex with other guys.

| 

A los hombres les gustaba el sexo, y a veces era conveniente tener sexo con otros hombres.   
  
Iesu’s idea wasn’t that crazy, really, when he thought about it like that.

| 

En realidad la idea de Iesu no era tan disparatada si se pensaba de esa manera.   
  
Except it was meant to be convenient, not…

| 

Pero se suponía que era por conveniencia, no...   
  
You weren’t meant to want it enough that a kiss got you hard in less than five minutes.

| 

No se suponía que te calentara lo suficiente como para que un beso te la pusiera dura en menos de cinco minutos.   
  
And that had always been the problem.

| 

Y ese siempre ha sido el problema.   
  
Sergi had never managed to think about it the right way; somehow, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind on other things—on girls—when the possibility had come up.

| 

Sergi nunca había logrado pensarlo de la manera correcta, por algún motivo cuando había surgido la posibilidad, nunca había sido capaz de pensar en otras cosas.   
  
So he hadn’t done it.

| 

Pensar en mujeres.   
  
It was easier that way; if he wasn’t doing it at all, he couldn’t be… gay.

| 

Y por eso nunca había hecho nada con otro hombre. Así era más fácil, si no hacía nada con hombres, no podía ser... Gay.   
  
And anyway, he loved women; their soft bodies and rising laughter, the glint of challenge in their eyes when they asked to be chased—literally or metaphorically.

| 

Y de todos modos, realmente le encantaban las mujeres; sus cuerpos suaves y su risa, el destello de desafío en sus ojos cuando le pedían que les fuera detrás, literal o metafóricamente.   
  
He just didn’t want Iesu to be angry with him and make things weird.

| 

Pero no quería era que Iesu se molestara con él y que su relación se volviera incomoda.   
  
They were in the same pack now and that pack was only six persons big—it wasn’t like they could avoid each other.

| 

Estaban en la misma jauría y en dicha jauría solo había seis personas, no era como si pudieran evitarse el uno al otro.   
  
And of all the alphas, Iesu was the easiest to spend time with—relaxed and fun, and with unexpected depths even before he’d started going on about history repeating itself.

| 

Y de todos los alfas, Iesu era el más agradable para pasar el rato: relajado y divertido, y con profundidades inesperadas, incluso antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre cómo la historia se repetía.   
  
Ray had apparently liked him a little before but other than that, he hadn’t known him well like Josh and Gabriel, so it didn’t feel like he had an unfair advantage.

| 

Aunque a Ray aparentemente ya le caía bien de antes, no lo conocía tan bien como a Josh y Gabriel, por lo que a Sergi no le daba la sensación de que tuviera ventaja.   
  
Not that it was a competition, he wasn’t an idiot.

| 

No es que fuera una competencia, Sergi no era tonto.   
  
None of them were going anywhere, and it was obvious that Ray wasn’t taking well to being an omega—he didn’t have time to have a favourite.

| 

Ninguno de ellos iba a irse a ningún lado y era obvio que a Ray no le sentaba bien ser un omega, no tenía tiempo para tener un favorito.   
  
Iesu was probably right and he’d prefer it if they distracted themselves somehow.

| 

Iesu probablemente tenía razón y Ray hubiera preferido que se mantuvieran ocupados con otras cosas.   
  
Not that Sergi needed to sleep with someone else for that, he had plenty of work and plenty to keep him distracted when he wasn’t at work.

| 

No es que Sergi tuviera que acostarse con alguien para distraerse, ya tenía mucho trabajo y también mucho que hacer cuando no estaba en el trabajo.   
  
He wasn’t going to stop seeing his family and his friends in their old pack, after all, only now he had to run for half an hour to get around the river to see them.

| 

No iba a dejar de ver a su familia y a sus amigos en su antigua jauría, después de todo, solo que ahora tenía que correr media hora y dar la vuelta al lago para verlos.   
  
It took a promise to owe her a big favour, but Irina agreed to drive him to the closest art store to buy the supplies Ray’s mother had suggested he’d like, and even to drive him back home so he wouldn’t have to carry the canvases back on two legs.

| 

A cambio de un gran favor en el futuro, Irina aceptó llevarlo a la tienda de arte más cercana para comprar los suministros que la madre de Ray le había sugerido que le gustarían a su hijo. Irina incluso lo llevó de vuelta a casa para que no tuviera que cargar con los lienzos en dos piernas.   
  
By the time he made it upstairs to Gabriel’s guest room, he was starting to question whether he was going to be making an arse of himself in front of the guy he wanted to impress.

| 

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de invitados de Gabriel, estaba empezando a preguntarse si iba a quedar en ridículo delante del hombre que quería impresionar.   
  
But he’d done it already, and he was sure it’d make Ray happy, so what if he looked desperate?

| 

Pero ya lo había hecho y estaba seguro de a Ray lo haría feliz, ¿y qué importaba si parecía desesperado?   
  
It wasn’t like Ray liked him anyway.

| 

Igual, no es que a Ray le cayera bien.   
  
Sergi knew he’d probably only agreed to take him in because his uncle had required he take no less than five alphas as mates, and he’d been too close to his first heat to think clearly.

| 

Sergi sabía que probablemente solo lo había aceptado porque su tío había insistido que tomara al menos cinco alfas como compañeros y además, a punto de entrar en celo por primera vez, Ray seguramente no había podido pensar con claridad.   
  
But he could show him he’d made the right choice.

| 

Pero podía mostrarle que había tomado la decisión correcta.   
  
He had been trying to prove himself to Ray since they had been boys, and now that he’d come right out and told him that, what sense did it make to hold back?

| 

Sergi llevaba intentado gustarle a Ray desde que eran chicos y ahora que se había animado a decírselo, ¿qué sentido tenía fingir que no estaba interesado?   
  
“Ray?” he called out.

| 

––¿Ray? ––lo llamó.   
  
He didn’t have any free hands to knock.

| 

No tenía ninguna mano libre para golpear la puerta.   
  
Ray took a little longer than someone with supernatural reflexes should have needed, and Sergi’s stomach fell.

| 

Ray tardó un poco más de lo que alguien con reflejos sobrenaturales debería haber necesitado. A Sergi se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.   
  
He could tell Ray was inside.

| 

Sabía que Ray estaba ahí.   
  
But that didn’t mean he wanted to see Sergi, of course.

| 

Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ver a Sergi.   
  
Maybe he didn’t want to see anybody, but Sergi couldn’t help but suspect—

| 

Tal vez no quería ver a nadie, pero Sergi no pudo evitar sospechar...   
  
The door opened.

| 

Y luego la puerta se abrió.   
  
Ray was in soft-looking pyjamas, looking sleepy and relaxed.

| 

Ray llevaba un pijama de aspecto suave, y tenía cara de haberse despertado recientemente.   
  
And miserable.

| 

También era obvio que estaba profundamente deprimido.   
  
It was impossible to miss the slope of his shoulders and the defeated cast of his chin.

| 

Era imposible pasar por alto la inclinación de sus hombros y el deje de derrota en su cara.   
  
He blinked at Sergi as if slowly processing what he was seeing, then frowned.

| 

Parpadeó varias veces, como si le costara procesar lo que estaba viendo, luego comenzó a fruncir el ceño.   
  
“Is that…

| 

––¿Qué es eso…?   
  
Is that a canvas?”

| 

¿Es un lienzo?   
  
“Um, yeah.

| 

––Eh, sí.   
  
I got your art supplies?” he offered as he glanced down at his own arms.

| 

Te traje pinturas y tus cosas de arte... ––Le explicó, bajando la vista hacia las bolsas que llevaba en brazos.   
  
He’d loved Ray’s paintings for years, but he couldn’t have guessed what he used to create them, so he’d gone to the source to ask.

| 

Hacía años que admiraba los cuadros de Ray pero no podía haber adivinado que usaba para pintarlos, así que había ido a preguntarle a su madre.   
  
It turned out Ray hadn’t even taken his oils or brushes from his mother’s.

| 

Resultó que Ray ni siquiera se había llevado sus olios y pinceles.   
  
She’d insisted he return them to their owner and advised him regarding what canvases to purchase.

| 

Su madre había insistido en que se los devolviera a su dueño y le había explicado qué lienzos comprar.   
  
Ray stepped forward and took one of the bags off his wrist, immediately glancing inside.

| 

Ray dio un paso adelante y tomó una de las bolsas de su muñeca. La abrió y miro adentro.   
  
“These are…”

| 

––Esto es…   
  
“Your mum gave them to me,” Sergi explained a little warily.

| 

––Me lo dio tu madre ––explicó Sergi un poco inseguro.   
  
He hadn’t considered that Ray might feel territorial about his things.

| 

No se le había ocurrido hasta ahora que Ray pudiera sentirse territorial sobre sus cosas.   
  
Sergi didn’t much care if people touched his stuff, but some wolves thought of the objects they owned as part of their territory and got twitchy if someone touched them.

| 

A Sergi no le importaba mucho si la gente tocaba sus cosas, pero algunos lobos consideraban sus posesiones como parte de su territorio y se ponían nerviosos si alguien los tocaba.   
  
Not that Sergi had really done anything to them; Ray’s mum had packed it up and he’d just carried in plastic bags, surely…

| 

En realidad Sergi prácticamente no los había tocado, la madre de Ray lo había empacado y él lo había traído en bolsas de plástico, seguramente... ––Joder, tú...   
  
“Fuck, you…” Ray glanced up, and Sergi realised he wasn’t angry.

| 

––Ray levantó la vista y Sergi se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado.   
  
In fact, he was smiling.

| 

De hecho, estaba sonriendo.   
  
"Did you see them?"

| 

––¿Viste a mi familia?   
  
"See them?” Sergi asked, smiling back automatically.

| 

––¿Verlos? ––preguntó Sergi, devolviéndole la sonrisa automáticamente.   
  
Ray’s blue eyes were shining.

| 

Los ojos azules de Ray brillaban.   
  
It was probably the first time he’d seen him smile from up close.

| 

Estaba bastante seguro de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de cerca.   
  
“Your mother made me stay for lunch and give her an update!

| 

––¡Tu madre me hizo quedarme a almorzar y contarle como va todo!   
  
She's worried sick, but she doesn't want to walk into your territory when you don't even have a territory yet."

| 

Esta preocupadísima pero no quiere entrar en tu territorio cuando aún ni siquiera tienes un territorio.   
  
Ray was clearly surprised at that.

| 

Era obvio que Ray estaba sorprendido.   
  
Sergi couldn’t blame the guy; he’d had enough dropped on his plate without worrying about everybody else’s reactions.

| 

Sergi no lo culpaba por ello; ya tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por las reacciones de los demás.   
  
"What did you tell her?" he asked.

| 

––¿Qué le dijiste? ––preguntó.   
  
He was trying to be casual as he unpacked the supplies, but of course, he couldn’t hide his body from Sergi’s keen senses.

| 

Estaba desempaquetando los suministros con aparente tranquilidad, pero por supuesto no podía esconder las reacciones de su cuerpo de los agudos sentidos de Sergi.   
  
He was almost sorry to intrude, even if he couldn’t help it.

| 

Casi le sabía mal entrometerse, a pesar de que no podía evitarlo.   
  
He shrugged.

| 

Sergi se encogió de hombros.   
  
"The truth: that you are bored.”

| 

––La verdad: que estás aburrido.   
  
He tapped the case of brushes meaningfully before handing them over to Ray.

| 

––Tocó la caja de los pinceles de manera significativa antes de entregárselos a Ray.   
  
“And lonely and freaked out,” he added, making sure to keep his tone steady.

| 

––Y que te sientes sólo y espantado ––añadió, asegurándose de mantener su tono firme.   
  
He was a little nervous, but he was always a little uncomfortable around Ray—that hadn’t changed just because Ray was his mate now.

| 

Estaba un poco nervioso, pero siempre estaba un poco incómodo con Ray, y eso no había cambiado sólo porque ahora Ray fuese su pareja.   
  
And he wasn’t lying, even if maybe he was wrong.

| 

No estaba mintiendo, aunque tal vez estuviera equivocado.   
  
“But that with a little time, you'll be fine,” he promised.

| 

––Pero con el tiempo estarás bien––prometió. ––Y entonces la llamarás.   
  
“And then you'll call her, and of course, she and your siblings will be welcome in our territory any time."

| 

Y que por supuesto ella y tus hermanos serán bienvenidos en nuestro territorio en cualquier momento.   
  
Ray hesitated, glancing around restlessly.

| 

Ray vaciló, mirando a su alrededor.   
  
"You seem very sure of that," he said after a pause.

| 

––Pareces muy seguro de eso ––dijo después de una pausa.   
  
He clearly wasn’t so sure himself.

| 

Él claramente no lo estaba.   
  
Again, Sergi couldn’t really complain. It had been hard enough for him to admit he liked Ray.

| 

Sergi realmente no podía juzgarlo, a él mismo le había resultado bastante difícil admitir que le gustaba Ray.   
  
Men.

| 

Que le gustaban los hombres.   
  
To present omega and have a male partner become the only choice…

| 

No podía imaginarse presentar como omega y que tener una pareja masculina se convirtiera en la única opción...   
  
No, not just that.

| 

No, no solo eso.   
  
To have your alpha demand that you take multiple mates and form a pack?

| 

Que tu alfa te exigiera que tomaras a varios compañeros y formaras una nueva jauría...   
  
If it had been Sergi, he’d have been rocking back and forth in a corner.

| 

Si hubiera sido Sergi, habría estado balanceándose en un rincón.   
  
Ray looked like he was tempted, but he’d kept it together so far—Sergi was damn impressed.

| 

Ray parecía tentado pero de momento había mantenido la cordura. Era como para sacarse el sombrero.   
  
He met Ray’s eyes.

| 

Se encontró con los ojos de Ray.   
  
He knew it was hard to believe, but Sergi did believe it.

| 

Sabía que era difícil de creer, pero Sergi lo creía.   
  
Believe in him.

| 

Creía en Ray.   
  
He knew how strong Ray was, and if he’d ever doubted it, his resilience in the face of the shitty cards he’d been dealt would have been more than enough.

| 

Sabía lo fuerte que era y si alguna vez lo había dudado, su resistencia frente a las cartas de mierda que le habían tocado habría sido más que suficiente.   
  
He didn’t know how to say it so Ray would believe him, though.

| 

Pero no sabía cómo decirlo para que Ray le creyera.   
  
"I spent a lot of time fighting with you,” he said in the end.

| 

––Nos pasamos mucho tiempo peleándonos ––dijo al final.   
  
“I figure I know what you're made of by now." He couldn’t tell if Ray believed him, but sometimes all you could do was offer your faith.

| 

––A estas alturas creo que sé de qué eres capaz ––No sabía si Ray le creía, pero a veces lo único que uno podía hacer era ofrecer su fe.   
  
Again, and again, a prayer and an offering, and hope someone was listening.

| 

Una y otra vez, una plegaria y una ofrenda, y esperar que alguien estuviera escuchando.   
  
The house was going well enough—Gabriel had said they'd finish it with enough time for Ray to come live there right before the babies were born.

| 

La casa iba viento en popa, Gabriel había dicho que terminarían con tiempo suficiente para que Ray viniera a vivir allí antes de que nacieran los bebés.   
  
Sergi had never seen a new pack forming around a First Omega before, and there were a lot of ceremonies he'd never even heard of and didn't see much sense to, but having the First Omega's birth blood soak into the new territory did make a lot of sense.

| 

Sergi nunca antes había visto una nueva jauría formada por un Primer Omega y había muchas ceremonias de las que nunca había oído hablar y que no tenían mucho sentido. Pero el ritual de que la sangre del parto de dicho primero omega penetrara la tierra del nuevo territorio parecía perfectamente lógica.   
  
Blood and magic always went together—it was like everything non-magical in the world, really; you didn't get anything for free.

| 

La sangre y la magia siempre iban de la mano. Era lo mismo que sin la magia, en realidad; nada es gratis en la vida.   
  
Still, it was also pretty freaky so he was happy to take a holiday from working at the local supermarket to look after his completely made-up elderly aunt so he could get his mate a nice, cosy place to live in when he finished giving birth for the first time.

| 

Aunque tuviera sentido también era bastante perturbador, así que Sergi estaba más que dispuesto a tomarse unas vacaciones de su trabajo en el supermercado para cuidar a su imaginaria tía mayor y así tener tiempo para prepararle a Ray un lugar agradable y acogedor donde vivir cuando terminara de dar a luz por primera vez.   
  
He was trying not to think of the babies too much, he had younger cousins and he'd changed his fair share of diapers, but that was different than being a father.

| 

Estaba intentando no pensar demasiado en los bebés, tenía primos más jóvenes y había cambiado bastantes pañales, pero era diferente de ser padre.   
  
He couldn't imagine how he'd feel when he actually held a baby in his arms that was his.

| 

No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando realmente sostuviera a su bebé en sus brazos.   
  
It was crazy enough how obsessed his wolf was with having Ray close... and closer.

| 

Ya era bastante exagerado cuan obsesionado estaba su lobo con tener a Ray cerca... y más cerca.   
  
He'd always liked sex but now he needed it.

| 

Siempre le había gustado el sexo pero ahora lo necesitaba.   
  
It didn't seem right to ask for it—not when Ray was visibly struggling with the pregnancy and clearly couldn't be less in the mood—but Alec had explained it was normal.

| 

Pero no le parecía correcto pedirlo, no cuando era obvio lo mucho que a Ray le estaba costando el embarazo y claramente no tenía interés. Al menos Alec les había asegurado que era normal.   
  
The wolves apparently needed to keep fucking their mate even now he was carrying their children.

| 

Los lobos aparentemente necesitaban seguir follando con su pareja incluso cuando ya llevaba a sus hijos dentro.   
  
No, especially because he was carrying their children.

| 

No, especialmente porque llevaba a sus hijos dentro.   
  
It was probably a mechanism to make sure the alpha wolves stuck around to protect their omega while he was vulnerable.

| 

Probablemente era un mecanismo para asegurarse de que los lobos alfas se quedaran para proteger a su omega en su momento más vulnerable.   
  
Well done, Mother Nature, Sergi thought bitterly as he dragged his eyes away from Ray's exposed collarbone like a medieval monk seeing a woman for the first time in years.

| 

Bien hecho, Madre Naturaleza, pensó Sergi amargamente y se forzó a apartar la mirada de la clavícula de Ray como un monje medieval que ve a una mujer por primera vez en años.   
  
Ray offered him a tired smile when he caught him staring, seeming to assume Sergi was looking at his drawing, and he had to get up and make up an excuse to leave.

| 

Sergi se lo quedó mirando y Ray le dedicó una sonrisa cansada cuando se dio cuenta, al parecer creía que Sergi estaba observando lo que dibujaba. Sergi se levantó y se inventó una excusa para irse.   
  
#  Chapter 2

| 

#  Capítulo dos   
  
Iesu blinked up at him from where he was sitting on the couch with his family.

| 

Iesu alzó la vista cuando Sergi pasó a la sala de estar. Estaba sentado en el sofá con su familia viendo la tele.   
  
The TV was on to something with a lot of swearing, even though at least three of the people huddled around the television were young kids.

| 

Pasaban algo con muchas malas palabras, a pesar de que al menos tres de las personas acurrucadas alrededor de la televisión eran niños pequeños.   
  
He got a few looks, but everyone considerably more worried about Iesu’s mother blocking the TV on her way back to her seat, so he got to stand there like a dolt until Iesu got to his feet, already rolling his eyes.

| 

Algunos se volvieron a mirarlo, pero les preocupaba mucho más que la madre de Iesu les bloqueara la vista de la tele de camino a su asiento. Así que Sergi se quedó allí parado como un idiota hasta que Iesu se puso de pie, alzando los ojos al cielo.   
  
“Shameless,” he explained.

| 

––Shameless ––le explicó.   
  
“Good to pick up English, apparently.”

| 

––Parece que está recomendado para aprender inglés.   
  
He gestured towards the door, and Sergi retraced his steps to the little foyer full of umbrellas, shoes, and coats.

| 

Le señaló la puerta y Sergi retrocedió hacia el pequeño vestíbulo lleno de paraguas, zapatos y abrigos.   
  
Iesu closed the living room door behind them and leaned against it.

| 

Iesu cerró la puerta de la sala de estar detrás suyo y se reclinó contra ella.   
  
He was relaxed and easy, not bothering to straighten up to his full height, so confident he didn’t need to be taller or look ready to attack.

| 

Estaba relajado y tranquilo, sin molestarse en enderezarse para que se notará su verdadero tamaño, confiado de que no necesitaba ser más alto o estar listo para atacar.   
  
He just wasn’t afraid.

| 

Simplemente no tenía miedo.   
  
Not that he had anything to be afraid of, Sergi realised, but it was just… expected.

| 

No es que tuviera algo de qué temer, se dio cuenta Sergi, pero... era lo que se esperaba de un alfa.   
  
You gave other alphas respect by showing them you considered them a threat.

| 

Mostrarle a otro alfa que lo considerabas una amenaza era una muestra de respeto.   
  
“Everything okay?” he checked, and Sergi realised he’d been silent too long.

| 

––¿Todo bien? ––preguntó y Sergi se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado demasiado tiempo.   
  
“Yeah!” he said, feeling a little guilty.

| 

––¡Sí! ––dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable.   
  
He could barely hold back an apology.

| 

Apenas podía contener una disculpa.   
  
He glanced around, calculating the odds of being overheard.

| 

Echó un vistazo alrededor, calculando las probabilidades de que alguien los oyera.   
  
“TV’s on loud,” Iesu commented.

| 

––Tienen el volumen bastante alto ––comentó Iesu.   
  
“You can talk.”

| 

––Puedes hablar.   
  
“What if I don’t want to talk?” he bit out, and then clamped his mouth shut as his pulse skyrocketed in terror.

| 

––¿Qué pasa si no quiero hablar?–– Sergi preguntó abruptamente, y luego cerró la boca cuando se le disparó el pulso.   
  
“You— You don’t?” Iesu asked, his heartbeat picking up in turn.

| 

––No... ¿No quieres?–– preguntó Iesu, su corazón también se aceleró.   
  
Good, at least Sergi wasn’t the only one freaking out.

| 

Mejor, al menos Sergi no era el único al borde de un ataque de nervios.   
  
Sergi shook his head.

| 

Sergi negó con la cabeza.   
  
“I’m just…

| 

––Es sólo que...   
  
My wolf keeps pulling at me, but I don’t want…”

| 

Mi lobo sigue insistiéndome, pero no quiero...––   
  
“To feel like you have to think of England the entire time?”

| 

––¿Sentir que tienes que pensar en la patria mientras lo haces?   
  
He shrugged.

| 

Sergi se encogió de hombros.   
  
“He needs more time, and I figured…” He risked a glance.

| 

––Ray necesita más tiempo, y, bueno, pensé... –– Se arriesgó a mirarlo.   
  
Iesu could hardly get offended when he’d propositioned Sergi himself, but he could say no, and then...

| 

Iesu no podía ofenderse cuando él le había hecho la propuesta a Sergi primero, pero podía decir que no, y luego...   
  
Well, he’d have to go to Ray and ask him because he’d been so turned on all the time for the last three days, he was afraid to go anywhere near a power tool, and he knew all too well how that would turn out when the full moon rose.

| 

Bueno, Sergi tendría que ir y pedirle a Ray que lo ayudará porque llevaba desesperado por tener sexo tres días y ya tenía miedo de acercarse a una herramienta eléctrica por si se distraía y tenía un accidente. Y sobre todo porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría cuando saliera la luna llena si no lo hacía.   
  
Or when his wolf snapped—whichever came first.

| 

O cuando su lobo perdiese el control, lo que ocurriera primero.   
  
And he could hardly blame Iesu for refusing; he might have been pretty chill about protocol, but that didn’t mean Sergi’s rejection hadn’t hurt.

| 

Tampoco podía ofenderse él si Iesu se negaba; aunque no le importará mucho el protocolo eso no significaba que no le hubiera dolido ser rechazado.   
  
“Okay.”

| 

––Está bien.   
  
Sergi’s head snapped up, and he met Iesu’s eyes.

| 

Sergi se enderezó abruptamente y se encontró mirando a Iesu a los ojos.   
  
“Okay?” Iesu was already licking his lips.

| 

––¿Está bien?––Iesu ya se estaba lamiendo los labios.   
  
“Sure, do you trust the TV, or do you want to go to my car?”

| 

––Claro, ¿Te fías de la televisión o quieres ir a mi coche?   
  
Sergi hesitated.

| 

Sergi vaciló.   
  
He didn’t even know what would happen if they got found out.

| 

Ni siquiera sabía qué pasaría si la familia de Iesu se enteraba.   
  
Alphas got off together during the full moon all the time and nobody cared.

| 

Los alfas tenían sexo entre ellos todo el tiempo durante la luna llena y a nadie le importaba.   
  
But then again, they did call it being moon-mad…

| 

Pero por algo se hablaba de estar lunático o de la \--locura de la luna--...   
  
Still, he wanted at least the illusion of some privacy if he was going to do this.

| 

De todas formas si iban a hacer esto, quería al menos la ilusión de cierta privacidad.   
  
“TV.

| 

––La tele.   
  
I mean, your room?”

| 

Digo, ¿Vamos a tu habitación?   
  
Iesu gave a nod, then leaned closer.

| 

Iesu asintió, luego se inclinó más cerca.   
  
He didn’t touch Sergi, though, instead, he got a key off the hook by the door.

| 

Sin embargo, no tocó a Sergi, sino que sacó una llave del gancho junto a la puerta de entrada.   
  
“Back door,” he explained with a smirk.

| 

––Es de la puerta trasera ––le explicó con una sonrisa.   
  
He’d heard Sergi startle, then, and he could probably tell he was halfway to hard already.

| 

Obviamente lo había escuchado sobresaltarse y probablemente también sabía que ya la tenía medio dura.   
  
All pack houses were built in sight of each other but with about a hundred meters in between them to give them all a little privacy despite their enhanced senses.

| 

Todas las casas de la jauría estaban construidas bastante cerca pero con un centenar de metros entre ellas para darles a todos un poco de privacidad a pesar de sus supersentidos.   
  
There were people around other gardens—their laughter and bickering carried with the sound of cicadas in the night air—but nobody in sight as they made their way around the house.

| 

Había gente en otros jardines, sus risas y discusiones se oían por encima del sonido de las cigarras en el aire de la noche, pero no vieron a nadie cuando rodearon la casa.   
  
The family must have all been in the TV room because Iesu led the way up the stairs without slowing down, and Sergi—he couldn’t help but listen—didn’t hear anyone moving upstairs.

| 

Toda la familia debía estar en el living porque Iesu lo guio hasta las escaleras sin disminuir la velocidad y Sergi, que no podía evitar prestar atención, no escuchó a nadie en el segundo piso.   
  
Iesu’s room was in the attic, it turned out, which meant he could only really stand straight in the very centre of the room.

| 

Resultó que la habitación de Iesu estaba en el ático, lo que significaba que solo podía pararse recto en el centro de la habitación.   
  
He admitted that with a shrug and warned Sergi not to knock himself out, then explained, “One word: privacy.”

| 

Iesu lo admitió con un encogimiento de hombros y le advirtió a Sergi que no se golpeará y luego explicó––Una palabra: privacidad.   
  
“What do you need a room for when a car will do the job?” Sergi asked, and it came out a little snarkier than he meant to.

| 

––¿Para qué necesitas una habitación si te alcanza con un coche? ––le preguntó Sergi y le salió un poco más cortante de lo que quería.   
  
Sue him, he was nervous.

| 

Pero, bueno, estaba nervioso.   
  
Iesu shot him a look and laughed, deep and rich, and as far as he could tell, completely honest.

| 

Iesu lo miró y se rio. Tenía una risa grave y resonante y tan desgarradoramente honesta como él mismo Iesu.   
  
“Well, sometimes I like to take my time,” he said and took off his t-shirt a little more slowly than he needed to.

| 

––Bueno, a veces me gusta tomarme mi tiempo ––dijo y se quitó la camiseta un poco más despacio de lo necesario.   
  
Not that Sergi could complain.

| 

No es que Sergi fuera a quejarse.   
  
His mouth was dry and he... he had come here for this, hadn’t he?

| 

Tenía la boca seca y... bueno, había venido para esto, ¿no?   
  
He only realised he’d been watching the other alpha's abs when Iesu took a step back and plopped down on the double bed dominating the room.

| 

Solo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando los abdominales del otro alfa cuando Iesu dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer en la cama doble que dominaba la habitación.   
  
The sheets were mussed, and gazing at him from under his eyelashes like that, Iesu looked like he had just woken up.

| 

Las sábanas estaban revueltas, y mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas oscuras, Iesu parecía recién despertado.   
  
And not from dreaming of electric sheep, either.

| 

Y no de soñar con ovejas eléctricas, precisamente.   
  
He swallowed, wetting his lips even as his words got stoppered up in his throat.

| 

Sergi tragó, humedeciéndose los labios mientras que las palabras se le atragantaban.   
  
“So what hang-ups are we going to avoid here?” Iesu asked, stretching like a cat, his skin looking tanned against the white bedding, luminescent in the low light of the standing lamp.

| 

––Veamos, ¿Qué complejos tenemos que a evitar? ––preguntó Iesu, estirándose como un gato, su piel parecía aún más bronceada contra el blanco de las sabanas, luminiscente en la poca luz de la lámpara de pie.   
  
“What?”

| 

––¿Qué?   
  
“Are you going to let me kiss you on the mouth?” he asked, smirking.

| 

––¿Me vas a dejar que te bese en la boca?––preguntó Iesu, con una sonrisa sobradora.   
  
He could tell Sergi was having trouble keeping his eyes off his chest.

| 

Podía ver que Sergi estaba teniendo problemas para que no se le fueran los ojos a su pecho desnudo.   
  
He growled, frustrated, with Iesu and himself and his stupid cock—all too happy to get started when Sergi’s mind was all over the place.

| 

Sergi gruñó, frustrado, con Iesu y consigo mismo y con su estúpida polla, que estaba perfectamente lista para empezar cuando Sergi no podía ni pensar.   
  
“No hang-ups,” he snapped and crawled up the bed and sat right on the bulge tenting the other alpha’s jeans.

| 

––No tengo ningún complejo ––espetó, subiéndose a la cama. Se sentó justo en el bulto de los jeans del otro alfa.   
  
It was hot, and he…

| 

Estaba caliente y él...   
  
Iesu inhaled like he’d been punched, and his hands clenched on empty air a second before Sergi’s hands landed on his wrists and ground them down onto the bed.

| 

Iesu inhaló como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y se le cerraron las manos en el aire vacío un segundo antes de que las manos de Sergi aterrizaran en sus muñecas y las atraparan contra la cama.   
  
“What about you?” he challenged.

| 

––¿Y tú?   
  
“Anything I need to know?”

| 

––lo desafió.––¿Hay algo que necesite saber?   
  
Iesu's eyes shone brightly and his smile was like a bite.

| 

A Iesu le brillaban los ojos como faros y su sonrisa era una como tarascón.   
  
“Nope,” he said and licked his lips.

| 

––No––dijo, relamiéndose los labios.   
  
“I can take it.”

| 

––Hazme lo que quieras, puedo soportarlo.   
  
So Sergi leaned in and kissed him, not just passionate—he couldn't hold that back no matter what—but biting.

| 

Así que Sergi se inclinó y lo besó, no solo apasionadamente, eso no podía contenerlo, sino que mordiéndole la boca.   
  
He wanted to devour him, suck on his tongue until Iesu begged him to suck elsewhere, fuck his mouth until he asked for that too.

| 

Quería devorarlo, chupar su lengua hasta que Iesu le suplicara que chupara otra cosa, follarle la boca hasta que también le pidiera eso.   
  
Iesu arched up under him, pressing his erection against Sergi's arse, but this time he was ready.

| 

Iesu arqueó la espalda debajo suyo, presionando su erección contra el culo de Sergi, pero esta vez estaba él estaba preparado.   
  
More than ready; he'd spent the last two weeks fantasizing about feeling that weight against him again.

| 

Más que preparado; se había pasado las últimas dos semanas fantaseando con sentir ese peso otra vez.   
  
Only it wasn't quite... He transferred Iesu's wrist to his right hand—he couldn't have held him if Iesu had struggled, but all the other man did was use the better leverage to push his tongue into Sergi's own mouth.

| 

Sólo que no era del todo... transfirió la muñeca de Iesu a su mano derecha; no podría haberlo detenido si Iesu se hubiera resistido pero el otro sólo lo uso como palanca para meterle lengua en la boca.   
  
Sergi sucked on it, scrabbling at Iesu's jeans for an embarrassingly long time before he got his fingers to unhook the button and lower the zipper.

| 

Sergi se la chupó, tanteándole los pantalones por un tiempo embarazosamente largo antes de conseguir que sus dedos le obedecieran y desengancharan el botón y bajaran la cremallera.   
  
That distracted Iesu into a groan that interrupted the kiss, and when Sergi pushed his hand inside his underwear and pulled out Iesu’s cock, he buckled hard enough he almost managed to send Sergi rolling off the bed.

| 

Eso distrajo a Iesu, que gimió de placer, interrumpiendo el beso. Sergi le metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y le sacó la polla fuera y Iesu se retorció tan súbitamente y con tanta fuerza que casi lo tiró de la cama.   
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, hooking a leg behind Sergi's knee.

| 

––Perdón ––murmuró, enganchando una pierna detrás de la rodilla de Sergi.   
  
He tugged on Sergi's hold, apparently happy to pretend he couldn't pull out of it any time he liked.

| 

Y tironeó bajo su mano, aparentemente dispuesto a fingir que no podía soltarse cuando le diera la gana.   
  
“You too,” he demanded, glancing down between their bodies.

| 

––Tú también ––le exigió, mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos.   
  
There were spots of colour on his cheeks and chest, nipples rosy and peaked.

| 

Tenía un rubor empezando en las mejillas sonrosadas y bajándole hasta el pecho, donde sus pezones estaban aún más enrojecidos.   
  
It seemed weird they'd taste like salt and skin when Sergi ignored him and leaned in to suck one into his mouth.

| 

Cuando Sergi lo ignoró y se inclinó para chuparle uno de los pezones; extrañamente tenían gusto a sal y a piel.   
  
Iesu moaned, too loud and almost tortured, and Sergi got harder in his trousers.

| 

Iesu gimió, demasiado fuerte y casi torturado, y a Sergi se le puso todavía más dura.   
  
But he wanted...

| 

Pero quería...   
  
He moved to the left nipple.

| 

Se pasó al pezón izquierdo.   
  
Iesu yanked his right hand from his grip and before he knew it, he'd taken Sergi's face in his hand and brought him up into a kiss so filthy it seemed crazy he was dressed for it.

| 

Repentinamente, Iesu pegó un tirón y se soltó la mano derecha. Antes de que Sergi pudiera reaccionar, Iesu le puso la mano en la cara y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso tan indecente que parecía increíble que siguieran vestidos.   
  
He wasn’t for long, anyway: Iesu took care of his trousers fast—clearly a good multitasker—and then tried to gather both their cocks into his hand.

| 

De todos modos, no lo estuvieron por mucho tiempo: Iesu se ocupó de sus pantalones rápidamente, claramente se le daba bien hacer varias cosas a la vez, y luego trató de juntar sus pollas en su mano.   
  
He grunted, frustrated when he couldn’t manage it.

| 

Gruñó, frustrado cuando no pudo conseguirlo.   
  
It was just not happening; Iesu's hand would have had to be disproportionately big for it to work.

| 

Pero simplemente no era posible: Sólo hubiera funcionado si la mano de Iesu hubiera sido gigantesca.   
  
He lowered his hips, pressing his dick right against the soft trail down Iesu's belly and nestling his cock against the other alpha's.

| 

Sergi apoyó su pelvis contra su estómago, presionando su polla contra el vello suave del vientre de Iesu de modo que sus penes se rozaran.   
  
“Oh, fuck,” Iesu swore, voice thready and desperate, and shifted his hips to get them aligned, then tugged at his still-captive hand.

| 

––Joder! ––exclamó Iesu con voz aguda y desesperada y movió sus caderas para alinearlas, tironeando de la mano que aún tenía inmovilizada.   
  
“Lemme...”

| 

––Déjame...   
  
Sergi let him go, bending his elbows to push them close from neck to groin.

| 

––Sergi lo soltó y dobló los codos de modo que sus cuerpos se alinearon del cuello hasta la ingle.   
  
His own nipples felt on fire under his t-shirt.

| 

Le dolían los pezones bajo la camiseta.   
  
He shivered, wishing he'd taken it off too.

| 

Se estremeció, deseando habérsela quitado también.   
  
He guided Iesu's face right into another kiss, too wet and uncoordinated because they were both too busy pushing their cocks together in the sweaty, sticky mess they'd created between their bodies.

| 

Le tomó la cara a Iesu y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso, demasiado húmedo y descoordinado porque ambos estaban demasiado ocupados juntando sus pollas en el sudoroso y pegajoso desastre que habían creado entre sus cuerpos.   
  
He was so...

| 

Estaba tan...   
  
Iesu used the foot he'd hooked behind his knee to thrust even harder and Sergi shuddered so hard he thought he'd lose his balance.

| 

Iesu usó el pie que había enganchado detrás de su rodilla para empujar aún más fuerte y Sergi se estremeció tan violentamente que pensó que perdería el equilibrio.   
  
But he was safe anyway, Iesu had an arm around his waist and the nails of his other hand digging so deep into Sergi's arm that if he could smell anything but sweat and precome, it'd have been his own blood.

| 

Pero estaba a salvo de todos modos porque Iesu tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y las uñas de su otra mano clavadas tan profundamente en su brazo que si hubiera podido oler cualquier cosa entre el sudor y el líquido preseminal, habría sido su propia sangre.   
  
“Come on,” Iesu demanded, panting desperately into his mouth.

| 

––Más ––Iesu exigió, jadeando desesperadamente en su boca.   
  
“Harder.”

| 

––Más fuerte.   
  
Sergi laughed and shoved his hips down hard enough he'd bruise where he'd hit Iesu's hip bone.

| 

Sergi se rió y empujó sus caderas tan fuerte que le saldrían moretones donde golpeó el hueso de la cadera de Iesu.   
  
His lover growled, shoving right back at him, and the feeling of his cock sliding against his own sent what felt like a shot of lightning up Sergi's spine.

| 

Su amante gruñó, devolviéndole el embiste con igual fuerza y la sensación de su polla deslizándose contra la suya fue como un disparo de adrenalina que le subió por la columna vertebral directo al cerebro.   
  
He pushed harder and faster, again, and once more after and he was done.

| 

Embistió más fuerte y más rápido, otra vez, y una vez más después y terminó.   
  
He kept moving even as he made a right mess between them, too much come, and holding too hard onto Iesu's hair so he could kiss his stupid red lips as his body and brain simply stopped—too overwhelmed for time to register.

| 

Siguió moviéndose incluso cuando su semen hizo un buen enchastre, era demasiada cantidad y estaba agarrándose con demasiada fuerza al cabello de Iesu para poder besar sus estúpidos labios rojos mientras su cuerpo y cerebro simplemente se detenían, demasiado abrumados para tener tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando.   
  
He slumped forward, shaky and panting like crazy.

| 

Se desplomó hacia delante, tembloroso y jadeando como loco.   
  
Iesu groaned, shifting under him, and Sergi realised with a start that he hadn't come.

| 

Iesu gimió, moviéndose debajo de él, de golpe Sergi se dio cuenta de que él no había terminado.   
  
“Fuck, sorry,” he said at once.

| 

––Mierda, perdón ––le dijo enseguida.   
  
This he didn't mind apologizing for.

| 

Por eso no le importaba disculparse.   
  
“Let—”

| 

––Deja que...   
  
But Iesu didn't; he used his hold on Sergi's waist to flip them with a neat twist of his hips that squashed their trapped cocks between them for an endless instant of white hot pleasure-pain and ended up with Iesu laying on top of him, kissing him hard enough to draw blood and shoving against his navel like he wanted to spear him through.

| 

Pero Iesu no lo permitió, usó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura y un giro seco de sus caderas para revertir sus posiciones; lo cual dejó sus pollas apretujadas entre sus cuerpos por un instante interminable de placer y a Iesu encima suyo, besándolo como si quisiera sacar sangre y embistiendo contra su ombligo como si quisiera atravesarlo.   
  
He made a sound that wanted to be a word right next to Sergi's ear and Sergi twisted his neck to capture his mouth.

| 

Iesu dejó escapar un sonido junto a su oreja que quería ser una palabra y Sergi giró la cabeza para capturarle la boca.   
  
The kiss he got was sloppy, but it gave him enough time to sneak a hand down and take hold of Iesu's cock for a second time.

| 

El beso que recibió fue descuidado, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para deslizar una mano hacia abajo y agarrar la polla de Iesu por segunda vez.   
  
It was crazy how right it felt to hear him whimper, to feel the silky heat of him shoving through the tunnel of his fingers.

| 

Era una locura lo mucho que le gustaba oírle gemir y sentir el calor sedoso de su polla empujando a través del túnel de sus dedos.   
  
He tightened his grip and Iesu kissed him harder, all teeth and tongue as his dick added to the mess with a load worthy of an alpha.

| 

Lo agarró más fuerte y más fuerte lo besó Iesu, todo dientes y lengua mientras su polla sumaba al desastre con una descarga digna de un alfa.   
  
And Iesu held on through it, even when his thrusts started to slow and he shivered against Sergi, clearly too sensitive to keep going but too turned on to stop himself from chasing pleasure a little way further.

| 

Y Iesu no paró, ni siquiera cuando sus embestidas comenzaron a ralentizarse y se estremeció contra Sergi, claramente demasiado sensible para seguir pero demasiado excitado para dejar de perseguir al placer un poco más lejos aún.   
  
Finally, he buried his face into Sergi's neck and pulled on his arm to signal he'd had enough.

| 

Finalmente enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sergi y le tiró del brazo para indicar que ya había tenido suficiente.   
  
Sergi pulled his hand away and let it fall by his side on the bed—not like it mattered if he got a little more come on it.

| 

Sergi retiró la mano y la dejó caer a su lado en la cama, tampoco importaba si la ensuciaba con un poco más de semen.   
  
Iesu was heavy on top of him—the guy was only slightly smaller than him and all muscle—and he was hot after all the exercise, but he wouldn't have pushed a girl off after sex, and it felt...

| 

Iesu pesaba bastante encima suyo, sólo era un poco más bajo que Sergi y puro musculo, y estaba ardiendo después de todo el ejercicio, pero no se habría alejado a una chica justo después de acabar y parecía...   
  
He didn't have time to consider the etiquette because Iesu raised his head and pulled Sergi's left hand up to his mouth, then sucked his thumb into his mouth in one go, swallowing his own come with a pleased smile.

| 

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en el protocolo porque Iesu levantó la cabeza y se llevó la mano izquierda de Sergi a la boca, chupándole el dedo pulgar entero, tragándose su propio semen con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
  
Sergi stared, thumb suddenly throbbing, but he couldn't think of anything to say before the other alpha rolled off and lay down next to him with a satisfied sigh.

| 

Sergi se lo quedó mirando. El pulgar parecía latir con pulso propio, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir antes de que el otro alfa se girara y se tumbara junto a él con un suspiro de placer.   
  
“Told you,” he said, voice a little rough, and Sergi had just come, but he still couldn't help but imagine what he'd sound like after sucking something considerably bigger for considerably longer.

| 

––Te lo dije ––Iesu comentó con voz un poco áspera. Sergi acababa de tener un orgasmo, pero aun así le era imposible no imaginarse cómo sonaría después de chupar algo considerablemente más grande por mucho más tiempo.   
  
“Fuck off,” he replied, but he sounded so relaxed it only got Iesu to laugh.

| 

––Vete a la mierda ––respondió, pero sonaba tan relajado que solo consiguió que Iesu se riera. 


	3. 3 & 4 & epilogue

**Chapter 3**

| 

**Capítulo tres**  
  
---|---  
  
“I have an idea,” Iesu said.

| 

––Tengo una idea ––dijo Iesu.   
  
They were insulating the outer walls of the house—a task Gabriel had entrusted to them only after watching them do it properly three times each—so it was okay to stop to give him a look.

| 

Estaban colocándole el aislamiento a las paredes exteriores de la casa, una tarea que Gabriel les había encomendado solo tras observarlos hacerlo correctamente tres veces cada uno, así que Sergi podía pararse a mirarlo.   
  
It turned out sleeping with Iesu was only slightly less distracting than insurmountable sexual frustration.

| 

Resultó que acostarse con Iesu lo distraía tan sólo un poco menos que una frustración sexual insuperable.   
  
Iesu raised his hands.

| 

Iesu alzó sus manos.   
  
“Hear me out first!”

| 

––¡Escúchame primero!   
  
Sergi shot him an unimpressed look.

| 

Sergi lo miró, inmutable.   
  
“Yeah, sure, like you would not just come right out and say it if it wasn't completely nuts.”

| 

––Sí, claro, si no fuera una locura lo hubieras dicho directamente!  
  
Iesu huffed. “It’s about Ray, so, I dunno, maybe it'll make you go all alpha on me or something.”

| 

Iesu resopló.––Es sobre Ray, es por eso que... bueno, me preocupa que te pongas super macho alfa o algo así.   
  
Sergi hesitated, a little hurt.

| 

Sergi vaciló, un poco herido.   
  
It was true his instincts towards Ray seemed somehow stronger than Iesu's. Or maybe it was just that Iesu wasn't freaked out by them, he took it all as given and worked with it like he'd done it all before.

| 

Era cierto que sus instintos hacia Ray parecían más fuertes que los de Iesu, o tal vez era sólo que a Iesu no parecían asustarlo, lo aceptaba y tiraba para adelante como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.   
  
“Just say it,” he snapped, going back to stretching the insulating layer against the brick.

| 

––Dilo de una vez ––le espetó, volviendo a estirar la capa aislante contra el ladrillo.   
  
“Well, Ray is...

| 

––Bueno, Ray...   
  
Well, he’s not comfortable, right?

| 

Bueno, no está cómodo, ¿verdad?   
  
So, if we go to see him together...

| 

Entonces, si vamos a verlo juntos...   
  
It’d be faster.”

| 

Sería más rápido.   
  
Sergi froze in place, so shocked that for a moment he didn't know how to feel at all.

| 

Sergi se quedó helado, tan conmocionado que por un momento no supo cómo sentirse.   
  
“You think—”

| 

––Crees que…   
  
“It’s just an idea!” Iesu added hurriedly.

| 

––¡Sólo era una idea! ––se apuró a aclarar Iesu.   
  
He sounded so worried that Sergi turned to face him.

| 

Parecía tan preocupado que Sergi se volvió para mirarlo.   
  
“Is it... is it really for Ray?” he asked carefully.

| 

––¿De verdad que es por Ray? ––le preguntó con cuidado.   
  
He didn’t want to offend Iesu, but it sounded a lot more like a sexual fantasy than a practical solution.

| 

No quería ofender a Iesu, pero parecía más una fantasía sexual que una solución práctica.   
  
Iesu huffed and put down the hammer, breathing out slowly.

| 

Iesu resopló y dejó el martillo en el suelo, exhalando lentamente.   
  
“I—I don't know.

| 

––No sé.   
  
I want it, okay?

| 

Quiero... quiero hacerlo, ¿está bien?   
  
I'm not pretending it isn't the hottest thing I can imagine, because it is.

| 

No te voy a decir que me pone a mil, porque sí.   
  
But I think... I think it would help.

| 

Pero creo... creo que podría ayudarlo.   
  
He’s stopped pretending we aren’t there, but he looks exhausted all the time.”

| 

Ha dejado de fingir que no estamos allí, pero está agotado todo el tiempo.––   
  
Sergi gave himself a minute by attaching another nail.

| 

Sergi hizo tiempo poniendo otro clavo.   
  
“Maybe it’s better, when I go second he’s always...

| 

––Tal vez sea mejor, cuando voy en segundo lugar él siempre...   
  
He seems really out of it.”

| 

Parece como... adormecido.   
  
“Yeah,” Iesu agreed, voice low and sad.

| 

––Sí ––asintió Iesu, cabizbajo.   
  
“I don’t know how else...

| 

––No sé qué más...   
  
We can try, right?

| 

Podemos intentarlo, ¿verdad?   
  
And if he doesn’t want to, we won’t, obviously.”

| 

Y si no quiere, no lo haremos, obviamente.   
  
“Okay,” Sergi conceded.

| 

––Está bien––, accedió Sergi.   
  
It was the best they could come up with, really.

| 

Era la mejor idea que tenían, la verdad.   
  
The beer didn't do anything to help them relax and the werewolf-grade alcohol they brewed in their old pack wasn't easy to get—they couldn’t spare the money nor the time to do anyone favours.

| 

La cerveza no ayudaba mucho que digamos a relajarlos y era complicado conseguir el alcohol para hombres lobos que elaboraban en su antigua jauría porque no les sobraba el dinero ni el tiempo para hacer favores a cambio.   
  
So they made do with beer and whatever cans or bottles got damaged in the gas station where Josh worked.

| 

Así que se conformaban con cerveza y con cualquier lata o botella que se dañara en la estación de servicio donde Josh trabajaba.   
  
It was nice anyway, after spending so long cramming themselves up in Gabriel's tiny living room just to spend time together, the new house—unfinished and rough as it was—felt like a luxury.

| 

Igual después de pasarse tanto tiempo apretujados en el diminuto living de Gabriel estar juntos en la casa nueva, aunque estuviera sin acabar y desprolija, era casi un lujo.   
  
The furniture was from Salvation Army, but they'd sprung for new covers, and the previous owners must have been pretty careful because although the sofas smelt like humans, there was no food or animal scents at all.

| 

Los muebles eran del Ejército de Salvación, pero habían comprado fundas nuevas y los dueños anteriores debían haber sido muy cuidadosos porque, aunque los sofás olían a humanos, no tenían olor a comida o animales en absoluto.   
  
Sergi had possibly one of the keenest noses in the pack and he didn't think he'd be able to identify whoever had sat in his favourite new armchair if he met them in the street.

| 

Sergi tenía una de las narices más agudas de la jauría y probablemente no hubiera podido identificar a quien se había sentado en su sillón favorito si se los encontraba en la calle.   
  
Josh was out, so of course, Gabriel and Iesu were doing most of the speaking.

| 

Josh no estaba así que por supuesto Gabriel y Iesu dominaban la conversación.   
  
Alec was watching the movie, but he kept his laptop open in front of him anyway—maybe he felt like he should have been working even this late at night—so he had an excuse.

| 

Alec estaba mirando la película, pero tenía el portátil abierto de todos modos, tal vez sentía que debería haber estado trabajando incluso a esas horas de la noche, así que tenía una excusa para no hablar.   
  
Sergi couldn't quite keep up with whether Gabriel was teasing or actually telling them off most of the time, so he preferred to leave Iesu to it.

| 

La mayoría de las veces, Sergi no era capaz de distinguir si Gabriel estaba bromeando o realmente le molestaba algo por lo que prefería dejárselo a Iesu.   
  
He’d grown up with people who liked talking way more than he did, he was used to letting them fill the silence.

| 

Había crecido con gente a la que le gustaba hablar más que a él, así que estaba acostumbrado a dejar que llenaran el silencio.   
  
Ray whimpered quietly, turning around on the sofa in which he'd curled up half an hour earlier.

| 

Ray gimió en voz baja, dándose la vuelta en el sofá en el que se había acurrucado media hora antes.   
  
He'd been even quieter than usual all day, but Sergi tried to give him space until he asked for something—there was so much Ray had lost control of already... But now he couldn't keep back the question.

| 

Había estado más callado que de costumbre todo el día, pero Sergi trataba de dejarlo tranquilo a menos que pidiera algo; Ray ya había perdido el control de tantas cosas...Pero ahora no pudo reprimir la pregunta.   
  
"Ray, are you okay?"

| 

–Ray, ¿estás bien?   
  
Ray turned his face so it was no longer buried in the cushions and grimaced.

| 

Ray alzó la cabeza, desenterrando la cara de los cojines con una mueca de dolor.   
  
"Cramps," he said shortly.

| 

–Retorcijones–, respondió simplemente.   
  
"Oh," Sergi stared for a moment.

| 

–Ah–, Sergi se lo quedó mirando un momento.   
  
In truth, he had no idea how to help: werewolves didn't get sick, and even if he'd grown up attending human school and surrounded by their vulnerable non-shifting counterparts, the most he'd picked up was that you took aspirin for headaches and hot tea when you had a cold.

| 

En realidad él no tenía idea de cómo ayudar: los hombres lobo no se enfermaban, e incluso habiendo crecido asistiendo a una escuela de humanos y rodeado de sus vulnerables compañeros no cambiantes, lo único que había aprendido era que tomabas aspirina para dolores de cabeza y té caliente cuando tenías un resfriado.   
  
"Maybe Alec...?"

| 

–¿Tal vez Alec ...?   
  
The other alpha looked up at once.

| 

El otro alfa levantó la vista de inmediato.   
  
"What?"

| 

–¿Qué?   
  
"Cramps?

| 

–¿Retorcijones?   
  
Is there anything he can take for it?"

| 

¿Hay algo que pueda tomar para eso?–   
  
Alec looked almost flustered for a second before his professional manner took over.

| 

Alec parecía casi nervioso por un segundo antes de tomar una actitud profesional.   
  
"Well, I don't know how any human medicine would work out for you and I don't have any here.

| 

–Bueno, no sé cómo te afectarían las medicinas humanas y no tengo ninguna aquí.   
  
But rubbing your belly might help.

| 

Pero masajearte el estómago podría ayudar.   
  
It's probably just gas."

| 

Deben ser gases.–  
  
Ray groaned and hid his face in the cushions again.

| 

Ray dejó escapar un quejido y volvió a esconder la cara en los cojines.   
  
Alec just stared at him, obviously not sure how to reconcile the facts with Ray's embarrassment.

| 

Alec se lo quedó mirando, obviamente no estaba seguro de cómo reconciliar los hechos con la vergüenza de Ray.   
  
"Is it hard to do?" Iesu asked.

| 

–¿Es difícil de hacer? --preguntó Iesu.   
  
At some point he'd started listening to the conversation.

| 

En algún momento había empezado a prestar atención a la conversación.   
  
Gabriel muted the TV.

| 

Gabriel puso la televisión en silencio.   
  
"No," Alec replied.

| 

–No --respondió Alec.   
  
"You just press gently and rub in circles starting at the belly button.

| 

–Simplemente se presiona suavemente y se masajea en círculos comenzando por el ombligo.   
  
Clockwise."

| 

En la dirección de las agujas del reloj.   
  
Iesu stepped closer to Ray and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

| 

Iesu se acercó a Ray y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Oye, ¿quieres probar?   
  
"Hey, you wanna try that out?"

| 

Ray permaneció acurrucado.   
  
Ray remained curled up and Iesu glanced up and shot Gabriel a meaningful look, then gestured towards the TV.

| 

Iesu levantó la vista y miró a Gabriel con las cejas alzadas, luego señaló hacia el televisor.   
  
The sound went back on right in the middle of a fight scene.

| 

El sonido volvió a encenderse justo en el medio de la escena de una pelea.   
  
Alec flinched a little before settling and pointedly turning his attention back to the movie.

| 

Alec se estremeció un poco antes de acomodarse, devolviendo su atención a la película.   
  
Gabriel had already left the room, loudly announcing they needed more food.

| 

Gabriel ya había abandonado la habitación, anunciando que necesitaban más comida.   
  
Iesu knelt down by the sofa, and Sergi turned his head just enough not to be obvious about watching.

| 

Iesu se arrodilló junto al sofá, y Sergi giró la cabeza sólo un poco para que no fuera obvio que estaba observándolo.   
  
Iesu was slowly rubbing Ray's back, leaning in close to whisper into his ear—so softly not even Sergi, who was closest, could catch anything but the cadence of his speech.

| 

Iesu le estaba frotando lentamente la espalda a Ray, acercándose para susurrarle al oído, tan suavemente que incluso Sergi, que estaba más cerca, sólo llegaba a oir su tono de voz.   
  
It took a few minutes, but by the time the movie had got interesting enough to capture Sergi's attention again, Ray had pushed himself up and allowed Iesu to cover him with a blanket.

| 

Tomó unos minutos, pero para cuando la película se puso lo bastante interesante como para capturar nuevamente la atención de Sergi, Ray se había incorporado y había dejado que Iesu lo cubriera con una manta.   
  
Sergi almost couldn’t hide his shock in time when he saw Iesu wedging his way in between Ray and the back of the sofa, and Ray leaning back into him with a tired sigh.

| 

Sergi casi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a tiempo cuando vio a Iesu apretujándose entre Ray y la parte posterior del sofá, y a Ray reclinándose contra él con un suspiro cansado.   
  
He looked away but couldn't keep his gaze on the screen for long.

| 

Apartó la vista, pero no pudo mantener su mirada en la pantalla por mucho tiempo.   
  
Despite the blanket, the movement of Iesu's hand was quite distinctly a circular motion—he'd somehow talked Ray into it. Ray was leaning back against him, going visibly limp with relief.

| 

A pesar de la manta, se notaba claramente el movimiento circular de la mano de Iesu; de alguna manera había convencido a Ray, que estaba apoyado contra él, claramente relajándose.   
  
Iesu could have watched the TV from that angle, but his attention was focused on the man in his arms.

| 

Iesu podía mirar la televisión desde ese ángulo, pero toda su atención estaba dedicada al hombre en sus brazos.   
  
At least until he looked up and caught Sergi's eyes.

| 

Al menos hasta que levantó la vista y sus miradas coincidieron.   
  
Sergi's heart skipped a beat, startled at being caught, but Iesu just smiled at him, happy and pleased.

| 

El corazón de Sergi dio un vuelco cuando lo agarró in fraganti, pero Iesu solo le sonrió, feliz y complacido.   
  
It was completely crazy, but it took Sergi a whole thirty seconds to look down and check on Ray.

| 

Era absolutamente delirante, pero a Sergi le llevó unos treinta segundos bajar los ojos y mirar a Ray.   
  
He was either sleeping or very close to it, and more importantly, the belly massage was working.

| 

Ray estaba durmiendo o casi. Lo más importante era que el masaje estaba funcionando.   
  
He no longer looked grumpy and unhappy.

| 

Ya no parecía malhumorado e infeliz.   
  
It was like a small miracle, performed by a combination of Sergi noticing, Alec's medical advice and Iesu's daring to risk displeasing Ray for Ray's own good.

| 

Era un pequeño milagro, fruto de la perfecta combinación de que Sergi se hubiese dado cuenta, el consejo médico de Alec y el valor de Iesu que se había animado a que Ray se enojase para ayudarlo.   
  
And Ray's own strength, too—Sergi wasn't stupid enough to miss that, for all that alphas were meant to be strong, it fell on Ray to fight his own inclinations to become the centre of their new pack.

| 

Y la propia fuerza de Ray, por supuesto, Sergi no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta. Se suponía que los alfas estaban destinados a ser fuertes, pero le había tocado a Ray luchar contra sus propias inclinaciones para convertirse en el centro de su nueva jauría.   
  
What was fighting an enemy compared to fighting yourself every step of the way?

| 

¿Qué tenía de impresionante luchar contra un enemigo en comparación con luchar contra ti mismo a cada paso del camino?   
  
It was just the beginning and things were hard enough, but watching Iesu push Ray's hair off his face and Ray turn his face into the touch...

| 

Era solo el principio y las cosas ya eran muy difíciles, pero mientras observaba a Iesu apartarle el pelo de la cara a Ray, y a Ray girar el rostro para buscar el contacto...   
  
Sergi could almost believe they'd be okay.

| 

Sergi casi podía creer que todo saldría bien.   
  
It was easy.

| 

Era fácil.   
  
That was the crazy thing, really, not that he was fucking around with an alpha and it was great, but how easy it was to meet up and end up in bed together.

| 

En realidad eso era lo extraño, no estarse tirando a otro alfa y que fuera genial si no lo fácil que era encontrarse y acabar juntos en la cama.   
  
Or behind a tree—Iesu either had a bit of an exhibitionist streak or didn't give any fucks about getting caught.

| 

O detrás de un árbol; o Iesu era un poco exhibicionista o le importaba un carajo que los agarraran.   
  
“I’m gay, mate,” he told him when Sergi couldn't help but ask.

| 

–Soy gay, chico,– le dijo cuándo Sergi no pudo guardarse la pregunta.   
  
“I got over all my hang-ups like, a decade ago.”

| 

–Ya superé todos mis traumas hace una década.–  
  
“Doesn't mean you want people to catch you at it!”

| 

–¡Es no quiere decir que quieras que alguien te agarre en el acto!–   
  
Iesu raised an eyebrow at him.

| 

Iesu alzó una ceja.   
  
“We are in the middle of nowhere, and the only people who live here are werewolves with both superhearing and supernoses; only reason to catch us is if they want a free show.”

| 

–Estamos en medio de la nada y la gente que vive aquí son licántropos con super audición y super sentido del olfato… la única razón por la que nos podrían agarrar en el acto es si quisieras un espectáculo gratuito.–  
  
He had a point, sure, but it still didn't sit quite right with Sergi for some reason.

| 

Era un buen argumento, la verdad, pero a Sergi seguía sin gustarle.   
  
When he didn't answer, Iesu shrugged.

| 

Cuando no contestó, Iesu se encogió de hombros.   
  
“You can owe me one,” he said.

| 

–Me puedes deber una --le ofreció.   
  
“What?” Sergi jumped.

| 

–¿Qué? \--saltó Sergi.   
  
“No way,” he objected and tugged Iesu back behind the small grouping of trees where he'd gone to his knees for Sergi.

| 

–De ninguna manera–, se opuso y arrastró a Iesu detrás de la pequeña agrupación de árboles donde se había arrodillado para chupársela a Sergi.   
  
“I was just saying, I'm not...”

| 

–Era sólo por decir, no voy a...   
  
Iesu watched him sceptically right until Sergi shoved him against a thick tree trunk and got to his knees.

| 

\--Iesu lo miró escépticamente hasta que Sergi lo empujó contra un tronco grueso y se arrodilló.   
  
The ground was wet from the rain that morning—it'd be absolutely obvious they’d both been on their knees—and Iesu was hard under his tongue when he pressed his face right into his denim-covered crotch. “G—Goddess!” Iesu dug his nails into the tree behind him, maybe wary of marking him up again.

| 

El pasto estaba mojado por la lluvia matinal y sería absolutamente obvio lo que había estado haciendo, e Iesu estaba duro debajo de su lengua cuando apoyó la cara contra la entrepierna de sus jeans.–¡Diosa!– Iesu clavó las uñas en el árbol en el que se apoyaba, tal vez receloso de dejarle otra marca a Sergi.   
  
The scratches had hurt a bit, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t healed fast, and seeing Iesu lose control like that… but Sergi couldn’t exactly ask for them, either.

| 

Los arañazos le habían dolido un poco, pero se habían curado enseguida y ver a Iesu perder el control de esa manera... pero Sergi tampoco podía pedírselo.   
  
He popped the button and lowered the zip, unable to resist pressing the flat of his tongue against the white underwear to get a hint of Iesu’s taste.

| 

Desenganchó el botón y le bajó la cremallera. No pudo resistir la tentación de darle un lametón a la ropa interior blanca para obtener una idea del sabor de Iesu.   
  
It made Iesu jump under his tongue.

| 

Iesu se sobresaltó bajo su lengua.   
  
#  He had never done this before, but... he'd thought about it.

| 

#  Nunca lo había hecho antes pero... lo había pensado.   
  
He had thought about it so much he was almost embarrassed it'd taken him this long to actually do it.

| 

Lo había pensado tanto que casi le avergonzaba que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo hacerlo.   
  
What was the point of not doing what you wanted when you knew you wanted it?

| 

¿Qué sentido tenía no hacer lo que querías cuando sabías que lo querías?   
  
It didn't make him any less... attracted to men.

| 

No quería decir que fuera menos... que se sintiera menos atraído por los hombres.   
  
Just an idiot trying to cover up the goddamned truth.

| 

Sólo quería decir que era un idiota tratando de encubrir la puta verdad.   
  
He didn't allow himself time to hesitate, just got Iesu's beautifully engorged cock out and sucked the head into his mouth.

| 

No se permitió tiempo para dudar, le sacó la polla bellamente hinchada y le chupó la punta.   
  
Salty and thick, just like his own.

| 

Sabía salado y espeso, como el suyo.   
  
The other alpha jerked above him, like he was barely keeping himself in place, and for a moment, the idea of getting his face fucked stopped Sergi cold in his tracks—he was already half-hard again.

| 

El otro alfa se estremeció contra él, como si casi no pudiese mantenerse de pie, y por un momento, la idea de que le follaran la boca detuvo a Sergi en seco: ya la tenía medio dura de vuelta.   
  
He pressed his thumbs against Iesu's hipbones, caressing the underside of his dick with his tongue and swallowing the salty, sticky pre-come.

| 

Presionó los pulgares contra los huesos de la cadera de Iesu, acariciando la parte inferior de su pene con su lengua y tragándose el fluido seminal, salado y pegajoso.   
  
He couldn't say he enjoyed the taste, exactly, but... he glanced up, right past Iesu's heaving chest—shirt sticking to his perky nipples—and at his upturned chin where he'd left his whole throat exposed.

| 

No podía decir que le gustara el sabor, exactamente, pero... alzó la vista, pasando por donde la camiseta de Iesu se le pegaba a los pezones erectos, hasta llegar a su mentón donde había dejado toda su garganta expuesta.   
  
Vulnerable and at his mercy.

| 

Vulnerable y a su merced.   
  
And blowing a guy was supposed to be submissive.

| 

Y se suponía que mamársela a un hombre era un acto de sumisión.   
  
He wondered what Iesu would do if he took him deeper, and then he tried it.

| 

Se preguntó qué haría Iesu si lo tomaba más profundo, y luego lo intentó.   
  
Iesu swore, or at least he had to assume that was what the foreign words were.

| 

Iesu maldijo, o al menos Sergi supuso que eso significaban las palabras en rumano.   
  
They sounded sweet despite the harshness of Iesu's voice—throat still a little raw from taking Sergi's cock—and Sergi closed his eyes and sucked him harder.

| 

Sonaban dulces a pesar de la dureza de la voz de Iesu, con la garganta aún un poco irritada de chuparle la polla de Sergi. Sergi cerró los ojos y chupó con más fuerza.   
  
He choked a little when Iesu lost control of his hips and thrust too hard, but it was just for a second.

| 

Se ahogó un poco cuando Iesu perdió el control de sus caderas y embistió demasiado fuerte, pero fue solo por un segundo.   
  
He shoved him back, swallowing the mix of saliva and come and leaning in for more, trying to use his tongue to keep things interesting without cutting off his air supply.

| 

Lo empujó hacia atrás, tragando la mezcla de saliva y semen y se inclinó a por más, tratando de usar su lengua para mantener las cosas interesantes sin cortar el suministro de aire.   
  
Not that Iesu seemed to need anything fancy; once he’d started speaking, he seemed unable to stop.

| 

No es que Iesu necesitara nada complicado; una vez que comenzó a hablar, parecía incapaz de detenerse.   
  
Sergi thought he might have taken a turn towards the complimentary, and if it hadn't been so fucking hot to hear the half-broken sounds, he'd have complained about being unable to understand.

| 

Sergi pensó que probablemente sus palabras habían dado un giro hacia los halagos, y si no hubiera sido tan caliente escuchar sus palabras entrecortadas, se habría quejado de no poder entender.   
  
It wasn't until his jaw started aching that he remembered Iesu putting his hand at the base of Sergi's cock while he sucked.

| 

No fue hasta que le empezó a doler la mandíbula que recordó que Iesu le había puesto una mano en la base de la polla mientras se la chupaba.   
  
Sergi did the same.

| 

Sergi hizo lo mismo.   
  
Iesu stopped speaking, and Sergi glanced up to see him biting his lip, frozen in place like he was one good stroke away from coming his brains out.

| 

Iesu dejó de hablar, y Sergi alzó la vista y lo vio mordiéndose el labio, paralizado como si estuviera a una caricia de terminar como un volcán.   
  
So he gave it to him, moved his hand through the slippery mix of his own spit and Iesu's precome and sucked at the same time.

| 

Así que se la dio, movió su mano a través de la resbaladiza mezcla de su propia saliva y el fluido preseminal de Iesu y chupó con fuerza.   
  
Whatever Iesu claimed, nobody needed superhearing to catch his scream as he came, but Sergi was too busy trying to swallow to care if half the county came down and took photos.

| 

Iesu podía decir lo que quisiera, pero no hacía falta un oído sobrenatural para oírlo cuando tenía un orgasmo, pero Sergi estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tragar para preocuparse si la mitad del condado se acercaba a tomar fotos.   
  
He didn't quite manage, it was too thick and there was too much of it.

| 

No lo logró del todo, el semen era demasiado espeso y había demasiado.   
  
He had to pull back and spit on the ground, coughing a little.

| 

Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás y escupir en el suelo, tosiendo un poco.   
  
He looked back up, worried Iesu might take offense, but the other alpha was still panting, fingers buried up to the first knuckle into the wood of the unfortunate tree Sergi had chosen to support his weight.

| 

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, preocupado de que Iesu pudiera ofenderse, pero el otro alfa aún estaba jadeando, con los dedos enterrados hasta el primer nudillo en la madera del desafortunado árbol que Sergi había elegido para soportar su peso.   
  
It looked like that was the only reason he was still upright.

| 

Parecía que esa era la única razón por la que todavía estaba en pie.   
  
He certainly didn't seem in any state to worry about whether his partner had followed blowjob protocol.

| 

Desde luego, no parecía preocupado por si su amante había seguido el protocolo de las mamadas.   
  
Sergi found himself on his feet before he knew it, and Iesu's eyes blinked open, dazed and unfocused.

| 

Sergi se encontró de pie antes de darse cuenta, Iesu abrió los ojos, aturdidos y desenfocados.   
  
They kissed like it was the only possible answer to being this close, and at some point Iesu managed to pull his nails back enough to get the use of his hands back and shoved one down Sergi's trousers once more.

| 

Se besaron como si fuera la única respuesta posible a estar tan cerca, y en algún momento Iesu logró retraer las garras lo suficiente como para recuperar el uso de sus manos y le volvió a meter una en los pantalones a Sergi.   
  
Sergi kissed him harder and let him; what was a little more mess at this point?

| 

Sergi lo besó más fuerte y lo dejó; ¿A estas alturas qué más daba un poco más de enchastre?   
  
Afterwards, he rested his weight against Iesu, the only warm point in the cold of the night.

| 

Más tarde, descansó su peso contra Iesu, el único punto cálido en el frío de la noche.   
  
He didn't move until Iesu rubbed his back and reminded him they had to get back for dinner.

| 

No se movió hasta que Iesu le acarició la espalda y le recordó que tenían que volver para la hora de cenar.   
  
**Chapter 4**

| 

**Capítulo cuatro**  
  
It was easy until they moved into the new house together.

| 

Fue fácil hasta que se mudaron a la nueva casa.   
  
There was no way anyone could miss they were sleeping together when they all spent every day in the same space.

| 

Pasándose todo el día en el mismo lugar, era imposible que los otros no se dieran cuenta de que se estaban acostando.   
  
They hooked up a couple times in the shower, but even that would probably end up with them being found out—and Sergi felt guilty about using up too much hot water even if Iesu insisted they were using both of their rations.

| 

Se enrollaron un par de veces en la ducha, pero incluso así lo más probable era que los terminaran por descubrir. Encima, Sergi se sentía culpable por consumir demasiada agua caliente, incluso si Iesu insistía en que tenían derecho a usar lo que le correspondía a dos personas.   
  
So they stopped, which worked out great except that it made Sergi snappish as fuck.

| 

Así que dejaron de hacerlo, lo que funcionó bárbaro, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Sergi terminó de un humor de perros.   
  
Josh, Gabriel and Alec had taken the fact that Ray couldn't have sex with them this late into the pregnancy as well as could be expected, but for Sergi, the cut-off seemed a lot more abrupt.

| 

Josh, Gabriel y Alec habían tomado el hecho de que Ray no podía tener sexo con ellos tan tarde en el embarazo tan bien como habían podido, pero para Sergi la interrupción resultaba mucho más abrupta.   
  
And pointless too, because Iesu was going equally stir-crazy on the other side of his non-soundproofed bedroom wall, and he’d made it clear that he did not mind anyone knowing.

| 

Encima inútil porque Iesu también estaba que se subía por las paredes (justo al otro lado de la pared de su habitación, no insonorizada. Y Iesu había dejado que a él no le importaba que se supiera.   
  
So he wasn’t just frustrated, but it was also his fault for being too scared to go for what he wanted.

| 

Así que no solo estaba frustrado, sino que también era su culpa por ser demasiado cobarde para hacer lo que quería.   
  
And then Ray had shifted in his sleep and woken up in fur—a sure sign the pups would be arriving soon—and Sergi was happy, of course.

| 

Y luego Ray se había transformado mientras dormía y se había despertado con pelo, una señal segura de que los cachorros llegarían pronto.   
  
But also fucking terrified.

| 

Sergi estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero también completamente aterrorizado.   
  
He wanted to talk to Iesu about it, but he didn't know how to be in a room with the guy and not jump his bones, not when he was already trying to crawl out of his own skin.

| 

Quería hablarlo con Iesu, pero no sabía cómo estar en una habitación con el chico y tirársele encima, no cuando ya sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.   
  
It was a blessing when Iesu decided he’d had enough, shoved right into his room without knocking, and demanded, “Come run with me.”

| 

Fue una bendición cuando Iesu se cansó de esperar, se metió en su habitación sin llamar y le exigió-- Ven a correr conmigo.   
  
Sergi gaped for all of three seconds before rolling off his bed, already half hard, and trying to walk out of the room.

| 

Sergi se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto durante tres segundos antes de saltar de la cama con la polla ya medio dura e intentar salir de la habitación.   
  
Iesu extended an arm in front of him.

| 

Iesu extendió un brazo frente a él para impedírselo.   
  
“Clothes,” he said curtly. “Come meet me outside.”

| 

Ropa –le indicó secamente.-- Te veo afuera.   
  
He slammed the door on his way out, and Sergi had to tug his wolf back from doing anything stupid at the disrespect.

| 

Salió dando un portazo, y Sergi tuvo que controlar a su lobo para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido en respuesta a la falta de respeto.   
  
By the time he managed to get his brain out of the gutter and his clothes more or less piled up on his chest of drawers, he had to open the window so he could jump out once he shifted.

| 

Para cuando logró dejar de pensar en guarradas y amontonar su ropa más o menos encima de la cajonera, tuvo que abrir la ventana para poder saltar después de transformarse.   
  
No way did he want to leave the house through the front door in the state he was in.

| 

Ni loco quería salir por la puerta principal en el estado en que estaba.   
  
Iesu wasn't outside but he'd left a clear scent trail for him to follow.

| 

Iesu no estaba afuera, pero había dejado un rastro de olor claro para que lo siguiera.   
  
His wolf was torn between fucking his brains out and biting him into submission for barging in.

| 

Su lobo no se acababa de decidir entre fallárselo o morderlo hasta que mostrará la garganta por haber entrado sin golpear.   
  
He was fairly sure he could make sex more appealing than fighting, but in any case, he had to find him first.

| 

Sergi estaba bastante seguro de que podría convencerlo de que el sexo era mejor que pelear, pero en cualquier caso, primero tenía que encontrarlo.   
  
Iesu was too clever to make it easy on him, so by the time he got to the forested area towards the back of their territory, Sergi was more curious than anything.

| 

Iesu era demasiado inteligente para hacérselo fácil, así que para cuando llegó a la zona boscosa hacia la parte posterior de su territorio, Sergi sentía más curiosidad que otra cosa.   
  
He'd also caught a rabbit on his way and satiated some of the wolf's bloodthirstiness.

| 

De camino, había atrapado un conejo y saciado algo de la sed de sangre del lobo.   
  
He dropped the rest of the carcass at Iesu's feet, and his wolf preened when the food was accepted.

| 

Dejó caer el resto del cadáver a los pies de Iesu y su lobo alzó la cabeza orgulloso cuando la comida fue aceptada.   
  
It was all wrong: Iesu wasn't a mate he should provide for.

| 

No estaba bien: Iesu no era un compañero al que debía proveer con alimento.   
  
But maybe the wolf was confused by all the sex they'd been having, or maybe it was enough that Iesu was pack.

| 

Pero tal vez el lobo estaba confundido por todo el sexo que habían tenido, o tal vez bastaba con que Iesu fuera miembro de la jauría.   
  
Sergi didn't have time to analyse it because as soon as he was done swallowing, Iesu shifted back.

| 

Sergi no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque tan pronto como terminó de tragar, Iesu volvió a su forma humana.   
  
He had grass in his hair for some reason, and Sergi found himself on hands and knees without realising he'd pushed the wolf down and taken over.

| 

Por algún motivo, tenía hierba en el pelo, y Sergi se encontró de golpe con manos y rodillas, había empujado a la mente del lobo a un lado y tomado el control sin darse cuenta.   
  
Iesu gave him a sharp, pleased smile from where he was crouching.

| 

Iesu le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa y satisfecha desde donde estaba agachado.   
  
“Come here,” he said.

| 

Ven aquí --le dijo.   
  
And even though he was being a demanding little shit, Sergi shoved him down onto the grass and sealed their mouths together, his whole body relaxing into the warmth of him.

| 

Y a pesar de que era un capullo, Sergi lo empujó sobre la hierba y selló sus bocas juntas, y todo su cuerpo se relajó contra el calor del cuerpo de Iesu.   
  
He'd missed this, he had needed...

| 

Lo había echado en falta, había necesitado...   
  
Iesu shoved a knee between his legs and rubbed his cock against Sergi's belly.

| 

Iesu empujó una rodilla entre sus piernas y frotó su polla contra el vientre de Sergi.   
  
Sergi pushed right back and soon they had a rhythm: tongues tangling, hands roaming and the slickness growing between their bodies.

| 

Sergi le devolvió el embiste y pronto encontraron un ritmo: lenguas enredándose, manos en movimiento mientras el espacio entre sus cuerpos se tornaba más y más resbaladizo.   
  
The first time was enough to take the edge off—enough to get them to trot to the river for a good, long drink.

| 

El primer orgasmo basto para calmarlos un poco, lo suficiente como para que trotaran hasta el río para beber.   
  
But it was nowhere near enough after so long, and soon they needed to find cover again.

| 

Pero después de tanto tiempo la calma no les duró mucho y pronto tuvieron que encontrar un lugar apartado nuevamente.   
  
“Wait, wait,” Iesu asked between panting kisses.

| 

\--Espera, espera --Iesu le pidió entre jadeantes besos.   
  
Sergi stopped.

| 

Sergi se detuvo.   
  
He was lying between Iesu's spread knees, which got them both some much needed stimulation.

| 

Estaba acostado entre las rodillas extendidas de Iesu, una posición que les proporcionaba a ambos una estimulación muy necesaria.   
  
“Let’s try this...”

| 

\--Probemos esto...   
  
Iesu said in a careful tone and pushed Sergi until he knelt, then even further until he dismounted.

| 

\--dijo Iesu en un tono cuidadoso y lo guio para que se arrodillase y luego hasta que desmontó.   
  
Iesu closed his legs, pressing his thighs close together, then tugged him back onto his lap.

| 

Iesu cerró las piernas, presionando sus muslos muy juntos, y luego atrajo a Sergi nuevamente hacia su regazo.   
  
“Lie down.”

| 

–Acuéstate encima mío.   
  
Sergi obeyed, more confused than anything else, and let Iesu rearrange his cock until he...

| 

Sergi obedeció, más bien confuso, y dejó que Iesu le colocará la polla en...   
  
Fuck.

| 

Joder.   
  
He'd put Sergi’s cock between his own thighs, the silky skin there was a little too dry against the sensitive head, but...

| 

Iesu puso la polla de Sergi entre sus propios muslos, su piel sedosa estaba demasiado seca contra el prepucio pero...   
  
Sergi clenched his eyes shut as Iesu squeezed him hard.

| 

Sergi cerró los ojos cuando Iesu lo apretó con fuerza.   
  
He let out a sound, maybe an attempt at a word, he didn't know.

| 

Dejó escapar un sonido, tal vez un intento de palabra, no lo sabía.   
  
It was all he could do to hold himself up enough not to crush the other alpha.

| 

Ya le estaba costando un esfuerzo increíble no aplastar al otro alfa.   
  
“Good?” Iesu asked, sounding smug enough that he had to know the answer.

| 

\--¿Te gusta? --preguntó Iesu, tan sobrado que claramente sabia la respuesta.   
  
“Push,” he ordered, and Sergi did as he was told, no questions asked.

| 

–Empuja --ordenó, y Sergi hizo lo que le mandaron sin hacer preguntas.   
  
It felt...

| 

Se sentía...   
  
It wasn't fucking, too dry for that, but it felt...

| 

No era follar, era demasiado seco para eso, pero se sentía...   
  
“Dry,” he managed to pant out.

| 

—Demasiado seco --logró jadear.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Iesu agreed, then shoved a hand back down, and when he wrapped it around his cock, Sergi realised he must have licked it.

| 

\--Ah, sí --asintió Iesu, luego metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y cuando la envolvió alrededor de su pene, Sergi se dio cuenta de que debía habérsela lamido.   
  
He almost came right then but Iesu squeezed him too hard. “Shhh...

| 

En ese momento, casi terminó pero Iesu lo apretó con más fuerza.-- Shhh...   
  
Not yet.”

| 

Todavía no.   
  
He took his hand away again, leaving Sergi cradled between the hot softness of his thighs.

| 

Retiró la mano de nuevo, dejando a Sergi acurrucado entre la caliente suavidad de sus muslos.   
  
“Ff— Fuck you,” Sergi spat, trembling so hard his right arm gave up on him and his mouth ended up on Iesu's neck.

| 

—Vv...Vete a la mierda --escupió Sergi, temblando tanto que se le dobló el brazo derecho y su boca terminó en el cuello de Iesu.   
  
He had to bite his lip not to put his mouth to it—the wolves gave them a lot of leeway, but there were some lines that weren't worth smudging.

| 

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no poner su boca sobre él: los lobos les daban mucha libertad, pero había algunas líneas que no valían la pena desdibujar.   
  
Maybe Iesu could feel it, because he bent his elbows to bring up his torso and demanded, “Kiss me.”

| 

Tal vez Iesu podía sentirlo, porque dobló los codos para levantar su torso y exigió— Bésame.   
  
Sergi gave it to him, his mouth and his cock shoving desperately into the wet heat of his body.

| 

Sergi lo besó, su boca y su polla se hundieron desesperadamente en el húmedo calor de su cuerpo.   
  
He wanted...

| 

Quería...   
  
He wanted everything, he wanted his mouth and his arse and his hands and his tongue and his cock.

| 

Lo quería todo, quería su boca y su culo y sus manos y su lengua y su polla.   
  
Iesu rolled them onto their sides, holding onto his side and his arse, and shoving his own cock against Sergi's abs even as Sergi's started spurting between his legs.

| 

Iesu rodó hacia un lado, aferrándose a su cadera y su culo, y embistiendo su polla contra los abdominales de Sergi. Sergi empezó a correrse a chorros entre sus piernas.   
  
Sergi groaned, overwhelmed but unable to stop.

| 

Dejó escapar un gemido lastimoso, abrumado pero incapaz de detenerse.   
  
He needed more, always more, of this, of...

| 

Necesitaba más, siempre más, de esto, de...   
  
Iesu's breath hitched and he shuddered in his arms, and a moment later, he pushed Sergi onto his back and pressed his cock harder against him, messy and uncoordinated and out of control.

| 

Iesu contuvo el aliento y se estremeció en sus brazos, y un momento después, empujó a Sergi hacia atrás y presionó su polla más fuerte contra él, desprolijo y descoordinado y fuera de control.   
  
Sergi held him steady as his own body came down from his peak, kissing his bruised lips softly until Iesu turned his face and whimpered, the wet, liquid heat of his seed spilling between their bodies.

| 

Sergi le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio mientras su propio cuerpo se ralentizaba, besándole los labios magullados suavemente hasta que Iesu giró la cara y gimió mientras su simiente húmedo y caliente derramaba entre sus cuerpos.   
  
Somehow, even though he shouldn’t have been able to think, Iesu kept himself upright over him.

| 

De alguna manera, a pesar de que no debería haber sido capaz de pensar, Iesu logró no desplomarse sobre él.   
  
Sergi couldn’t stand the distance. He pulled him down, naked chests flush together, Iesu's come making their cocks slide against each other.

| 

Pero Sergi no podía soportar la distancia y le pegó un tirón hacia abajo hasta que sus pechos desnudos se juntaron y el semen de Iesu hizo que sus pollas se deslizaran una contra la otra.   
  
They shuddered, but neither of them moved away.

| 

Se estremecieron, pero ninguno de ellos se alejó.   
  
Iesu rested his face on Sergi's chest and Sergi held him in place.

| 

Iesu apoyó la cara en el pecho de Sergi y Sergi lo acunó entre sus brazos.   
  
**Epilogue**

| 

**Epílogo**  
  
“I’m freaking out,” Iesu said.

| 

–Me estoy volviendo loco --dijo Iesu.   
  
He didn't sound it at all, and Sergi turned to look at him.

| 

No sonaba para nada nervioso y Sergi se volvió a mirarlo.   
  
It was a little weird to be having this conversation naked, but then again, they needed the privacy for this as much as for the fucking.

| 

Era un poco extraño tener esta conversación desnudos, pero, una vez más, necesitaban privacidad tanto para esto como para el sexo.   
  
“About Ray?” he asked.

| 

–¿Por Ray? --preguntó.   
  
Not because he had any idea.

| 

No porque él tuviera alguna idea.   
  
Iesu frowned at him.

| 

Iesu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.   
  
“Yeah, what else is there?”

| 

–Sí, ¿por qué iba a ser si no?–   
  
This, Sergi thought.

| 

Por esto, pensó Sergi.   
  
He shrugged.

| 

Se encogió de hombros.   
  
“You just don't seem it.”

| 

–Simplemente no lo pareces.   
  
Iesu shrugged.

| 

Iesu se encogió de hombros.   
  
“Poker face.”

| 

–Tengo buena cara de póquer.   
  
“Okay,” Sergi said.

| 

–Está bien–, dijo Sergi.   
  
“Why are you freaking out?”

| 

–¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco?   
  
“I know he’ll be okay, but...”

| 

–Sé que él estará bien, pero   
  
He swallowed, and for the first time, Sergi could see beyond his confident façade.

| 

\--Tragó saliva, y por primera vez, Sergi pudo ver más allá de su fachada confiada.   
  
“But I'm going to be a dad.

| 

–Pero voy a ser padre.   
  
How am I...

| 

¿Cómo se...?   
  
I don't know how to do that,” he admitted.

| 

No sé cómo se hace eso –admitió.   
  
#  “Ray knows,” Sergi offered. “You saw his siblings, and Josh says Ray practically raised them.”

| 

#  –Ray sabe –le recordó Sergi.–Ya viste a sus hermanos, y Josh dice que Ray prácticamente los crio él.   
  
Iesu huffed, rolling over on the grass and burying his face into his folded arms.

| 

Iesu resopló, rodando sobre la hierba y enterrando su rostro en sus brazos cruzados. –¿Y entonces qué?   
  
“So we just leave it to him?

| 

¿Lo dejamos que se arregle solo?   
  
How is that fair?”

| 

¿Te parece justo?   
  
“What?

| 

–¿Qué?   
  
No!” He huffed and shoved the other alpha lightly.

| 

¡No! –Soltó un bufido y empujó el otro alfa ligeramente.   
  
“We learn from him, idiot.”

| 

–Me refiero a que podemos aprender de él, idiota.   
  
“Isn’t that giving him more work too?” Iesu insisted almost petulantly.

| 

–¿Y eso no es darle más trabajo? --Iesu insistió casi con petulancia.   
  
“Only for a little bit,” Sergi argued, feeling oddly like their roles had been reversed.

| 

–Sólo temporalmente –argumentó Sergi, sintiéndose extrañamente como si sus roles hubieran sido revertidos.   
  
“And I have changed diapers and stuff, so it'll just be you being totally useless.”

| 

–Yo he cambiado los pañales y esas cosas, así que sólo tú serás totalmente inútil.   
  
“Oh, thanks,” Iesu said, shooting him a look.

| 

–Ah, gracias –dijo Iesu, mirándolo.   
  
He was trying for dry but missed it by a mile.

| 

Estaba tratando de sonar cortante, pero no le salió ni cerca.   
  
Sergi smiled back at him.

| 

Sergi le sonrió.   
  
“Oh, shut up.

| 

–Cállate.   
  
Just carpe diem it, okay?

| 

Carpe diem, ¿vale?   
  
It's been working great so far.”

| 

Hasta ahora te ha funcionado muy bien.   
  
It must have been the right thing to say because Iesu started laughing, and that was a sound Sergi never wanted to stop.

| 

Lo cual resultó ser lo correcto en ese momento porque Iesu comenzó a reírse, y ese era un sonido que Sergi nunca quería dejar de oír.   
  
**End interlude 1.1**

| 

**Fin de “Más Fácil de lo Habitual”**  
  
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> So... I just spent like an hour fighting with HTML (ie. blindly guessing at which lines mattered) after getting the file from youalign.com. Hopefully I tagged it right and it'll be of some use to someone!


End file.
